


uncharted territory

by hellfics



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Jealousy, Major Character Injury, Nightmares, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellfics/pseuds/hellfics
Summary: Basically a rewrite of season 5.The group lands in uncharted territory in search of survivors that need help, instead they become the ones that need it.
Relationships: Althea & Alicia Clark, Althea/Alicia Clark, John Dorie/June
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. uncharted territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group lands in uncharted territory and find out that nothing is as it seems, starting with the empty truck stop.

Alicia didn’t think, she just acted. With the propeller in both hands she killed the first one that approached her, then the second, the third. She could clearly see the number of the dead that was slowly approaching. that’s when her mind started catching up.

Their plane crashed.

The dead are approaching.

And the blood in her hands is hers.

She turned back to the plane; it was turned upside down. She sprinted inside. Morgan was unconscious, his belt still strapping him to his chair. She let the propeller fall to the floor, and went to unbuckle him, when one of the dead jumped her from behind, they both fell hard, and Alicia struggled to keep him far. Her hand outstretched to find any weapon near, she could see her previous weapon, but it was too far away from her hand to reach, it’s then when a shot was fired and the body over her went limp. she pushed it of her. and quickly turned behind her to find john with his revolver breathing heavily but still managing a faint smirk.

The gun shoot was enough to wake Morgan, he immediately checked his surroundings and unstrapped himself falling to the ground on his knees, with a huff.

“Alicia,” it’s barely above a whisper but the group still hears it, they all turned to the cause of the voice.

“Luciana?” Alicia asked, she didn’t bother to stand and crawled to her.

John reached her faster, he removed the black jacket concealing Luciana, to reveal that she has a pole inserted in her shoulder.  
Luciana’s eyes were lidded, beads of sweat pouring over her forehead, her face was pale from loss of blood, and it was evident to everyone that it was painful for her to breath.

Morgan handed Alicia a cloth which she used to keep pressure on the wound. At this time, her mind shut down and her body went in pilot mode working on stopping the bleeding that had begun to soak through the cloth into her already bloodied hands.

A dead man slowly advanced towards the group, his growling almost too faint to be heard, and John was quick to shoot him down.

“John, go get June and Al. Morgan keep pressure on the wound.” Alicia ordered the group, she needed to keep the dead from reaching them.

Obligingly, both men hurried to do what they were told, while Alicia picked up the propeller from where she had dropped it. mentally reminding herself not to toss the makeshift weapon.

“I’ll try to buy us some time, but we can’t stay long,” she informed as she left.

In the cockpit, Al and June are both passed out, and it takes some banging on the windows by walkers to wake Al.  
She first takes in her surroundings; June is unconscious next to her and the plane is overturned. And she had a pounding pain radiating through her forehead.

“June.” she shouted, startling the nurse.

June’s eyes fluttered open; she could feel something dripping to her forehead. It took her some time to realize what happened and as soon as she did, she turned her gaze to see if Al was hurt. The woman had a flaming gash on her forehead, it didn’t seem deep, but June made a mental note to check it over as soon as they reached the truck stop, which from their position it might take longer than expected.

“You’re hurt.” Al remarked.

June nodded and took off the headset and tried to unbuckle herself. Al did the same.

“Strand, do you copy?” Al asked, trying to radio strand. He was the one who was supposed to be in the cockpit, accompanying her, but he back out at the last-minute leaving June to join her.

“He probably can’t hear us; we need to get out of here.” June said.  
Al dropped her headset and focused on opening the door. “It’s jammed,” she let go of the handle, and tried to kick it open. It would not budge.

The cock pit door opened from the outside, alarming them for a second until they saw john offering his hand. The nurse smiled, relief washing over her as john helped Al climb out her, then helped her. She threw himself at him in loose hug. Al grimaced and looked away.

“Luciana’s hurt; she needs your help.” He told them.

June’s eyes went round. “Let’s go.”  
……………………………………

Alicia could feel the makeshift weapon digging into her hands, but she gave it little concern as she worked on clearing the dead, swinging the propeller with the needed force, dropping the rotten bodies down. By now, she was standing in a pool of bodies.

But the dead kept coming, their hands stretchered in her direction.

…………………………………….

“We need to cut her free without moving the pole,” June informed, after checking Luciana.

“They were hacksaws in one of the boxes,” Al remembered.

June nodded. “That could work.”

Without a second thought, she was out searching the boxes scattered around the plane. John trailing her, immediately upon noticing the tool her gaze fell on Alicia surrounded by the dead. She hurried to pick the hacksaw up.

“Found it!” she shouted, gaining the attention of John. “Here” she handed the piece of metal “Go, I’m gonna help Alicia.”

If he had objected, she didn’t hear it as she hurried in Alicia’s direction.

………………………………………..

Alicia took them off one by one, occasionally reminded by the cuts in her hand. She wiped her forehead with her sleeve and saw the blood smeared on the fabric. She did not know if the blood is hers or the dead’s or Luciana’s.

Just as she remembered Luciana, she released how much blood the woman lost. She already lost her mother and brother she could not lose Luciana. She was now the closest thing she had to family. She was the last person she had.

She lost herself in her thoughts and did not see the dead near her until it was too late. Three of the them pushed her down, the propeller falling just out of reach. As if out of reflex, she used both her forearms to keep them inches from her neck, she begun to feel a doll ache in her arms, and knew she wouldn't be able to hold them long, she used the last bit of strength she had to try to stand but their weight kept her pinned down.

 _Is this how she was gonna die?_ She wondered. _shouldn’t she feel something? Fear, maybe?_ A part of her did not mind, it was tired of fighting. But a part of her refused this for this to be the end. She wouldn’t be able to make up for the past if she was dead.

She teared her gaze from the undead in search for any weapon near. Refusing to let this place be the end of her, She didn’t have to keep searching, because the dead one by one were killed and pulled of off her. She could finally breathe.

Al is standing over her, hand outstretched, the other one gripping Alicia’s gun barrel. She helped her stand and handed her the item.  
“Alicia, your hands.” Al whispered, prompting Alicia to look down.

“I’m fine.” She shook her head “How’s Luciana?”

“June’s with her. come on, we’ll need to buy some time for the others.” Alicia could only nod not trusting herself to speak.

Al pulled out both her push daggers, killing two growlers close to them.

….....…………………………………………...

Luciana groaned, and gritted her teeth, while John worked on cutting the pole, June and Morgan keeping it as steady as possible. The injured woman bit her lip to stop herself from screaming. she let out an ear-piercing scream when John was finally done.

They immediately picked her up and laid her on a makeshift gurney.

………………………………………………...  
Althea and Alicia were both breathing heavily, utilizing the precious seconds before another group of dead reached them.  
Alicia regarded her hands, the bleeding had stopped a few minutes ago but it still hurt. She was thankful for having her gun barrel back. And for the backup.

“you know, I can take care of the dead if you need some time off,” Al offered, she could not help but glance at Alicia’s hands.

“I’m fine,” Alicia lied, she was tired, and a break would be nice, but killing the dead was the only thing keeping her from going crazy over what might happen to Luciana. Not to mention that she would not let Al fight them on her own.

“We’ll need to move soon,” Alicia declared.

“I know,” Al agreed taking out two more. Anytime now June, john, and Morgan will be carrying Luciana out. she needed to get her duffel bag. It had her camera and video tapes; it was not something she could afford to leave behind. The last time she saw them they were inside the plane with the rest of the cargo. But now everything was scattered on the ground.

when she was sure the dead were far, she sprinted back to where the boxes were thrown. She immediately found her Duffel bag and cursed under her breath when she noticed it was open and her camera was not there.

It did not take her much time to find it, already turned on. Checking to see if was alright, she did not notice the walker behind her until he pushed her down, she pulled her push blade and tried to penetrate his skull.

It failed the first time, she tried a second time, then a third.

She exhaled when the weigh pinning her down was removed and pushed back a few paces. Alicia starred at the armored growler in bewilderment, he growled and went after Alicia, fortunately he was unable to bite her through the thick black mask covering his face. Al stood and with some assistance from Alicia pushed the dead man down a spike.

“What the hell is that?” Alicia wondered out loud.

Al did not reply, instead she picked her camera off the floor and took footage off the man while he struggled to reach them in vain.  
“We really need to get out of here,” Alicia said, she turned to Al just as the woman was turning off her camera. She gaped at her. Al almost died because of that thing, and the first things she does is shoot a video.

As if on cue, Morgan, June and John left the plane, with Luciana in a stretcher, she had her eyes closed, her face paler than a ghost.  
Alicia relaxed at the sight of a breathing Luciana, and all her anger faded. For now at least.

A snarling sound from behind forced her breath to hitch. She turned abruptly, just as the man behind her dropped to the ground.  
“Are you okay?” Al asked, as she crouched to retrieve her weapon from inside the man’s skull.

“Y-yeah,” she nodded, cursing herself for stuttering “I’m fine.”

Al observed her for a second as if not believing her, she finally conceded and moved to gather her camera inside her duffel bag.  
“What’s the plan?” Al asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“We get to the truck stop and help Logan and his people. Well figure the rest from there.” Alicia said. “I’ll take the lead with Al, June and John stay with Luciana, and Morgan take the rear.” she commanded, unconscionably.

“All of the dead in the area are gonna be headed this way.” Al warned, her gaze flickering to Alicia’s hands.

“I know,” she shrugged, simply. “We can handle them.”

They better be Alicia taught to herself, her mother scarified too much for them to lose.

“Here,” Morgan handed her the map “You’ll need this.”

“Thanks.”

Their walk is filled with the undead, and Al does her best to keep Alicia from having to kill them. Morgan helping whenever the chance had presented itself.

They stopped walking when they encountered a gate formed by walkers chained together by their own intestines, and a large three over the undead had heads hanging from the branches.

“Shit.” Al cursed, she saw a lot of creepy shit since the apocalypse, but this had to be the most disgustingly frightening.

The group was silent for a second, digesting the scene.

“Who could have done this?” June was the first to recover.

“Maybe it was Logan’s people.” Al suggested.

Morgan shook his head with a sigh. “Well the message is clear.”

Keep out.

“We have to keep going.” Alicia declared loud enough for everyone to hear, and cut the makeshift rope while Al dispatched of the walkers.

  
In the end, they did reach their destination, with the help of their map. Everyone stood in front of the entrance. For the first time silence signaling something bad. Something was clearly wrong; There wasn’t any dead wandering around. The outside was clean and deserted. And protected by chain link fence, reinforced by metal plates.

“Didn’t Logan say they were surrounded?” Al asked the question on everyone’s mind, as Alicia advanced to the entrance after unlocking the fence.

“He did,” Alicia responded hesitantly, she carefully banged on the door, and waited for something, or rather someone to appear.  
When all that was heard was silence, the group preceded inside.

“Logan?” Morgan called.

Alicia shoot Morgan an annoyed look from behind him. Their friend was hurt, and all he could think about was Logan. If he wanted to help someone, there was someone right in front of him.

June and John set the stretcher on the table.

“I’m gonna need some gauze and medical tape,” June said examining the injury.

John began looking for the supplies needed, Morgan, Al and Alicia inspected the place, it didn’t take long for Morgan to find the radio room and hurriedly sat on the chair in front of the radio.

“Logan, do you copy?” “Logan, I repeat do you copy?”

......….…….…...……………..

Al and Alicia checked the other rooms, apart from the bathroom, they were two other rooms, and a closet. All were empty. Al did a quick sweep of the back. Empty, apart from a truck that was taken apart and tools. Making sure the truck stop was empty, Al joined Alicia in the lobby.

……………………………….

After many futile attempts, Morgan relented and headed back.

“Logan isn’t responding.” he announced, crestfallen.

“Logan isn’t our priority right now,” June snapped, her voice more acidic than intended. She pushing a shelving stocked with medical supplies. and started unbuckling the straps keeping the pole steady. “We have to help Lucy.” she added, her tone softer.

“The place is empty,” Alicia said as she and Al entered. “Something’s not right.”

Al instantly went to help June and picked a cloth.

“Alicia, Morgan,” June called, “We don’t have much time.”

In a split second, they were both by Luciana side. Alicia held her hand, whispering encouraging words in hope to distract her from the pain.

  
When June had finally pulled the object, the last thing Alicia heard were Luciana’s screams.

………………………………….

Whatever happened next, she was not there for it, she headed towards the bathroom, closed the door and fell on the cold tiled floor. Luciana’s screaming still ringing in her ears.

In front of her was a sink with a mirror, and on her left was a standing shower which reminded her of just how much she needed a shower.  
………………………………….

  
Al and John closed the chain link fence, Al connecting them with a steel chain.

“Do you think they’re dead?” she asked when she finished.

“Donnu, they may have left.” John replied with a shrug.

“They knew we were coming, why would they just leave? And why leave all those supplies behind?” she questioned.

“Who knows,” he shrugged “Maybe, I’m just trying to stay hopeful.”

“What about the barrier made by the dead? What if we’re on someone’s territory?” Al asked, more to herself than to john. With everything that has been going on they hadn’t had time to discuss the dead they found blocking the road.

  
………………………………………...

  
June was laying on one of the red sofas keeping an eye on Luciana as she slept, she could hear Morgan trying again and again to contact Logan. It was close to driving her insane. The door opened. Al and John stepping in.

“Logan still not answering?” Al questioned.

June simply shook her head. John walked to her and sat.

“where’s Alicia?”

“I saw her go to the bathroom a while ago.” June replied.

Morgan wears a defeated expression as he sits behind them, no one speaks and Al figure it’s time to tell strand to come get them. The truck stop was empty of humans and the undead. And the only thing that Al could think about was that made sense was that this was some sort of a prank. One that almost cost them their lives. She waved away the idea that this was a trap, the only reason that anyone would want to trick other survivors was supplies and looking at the truck stop they had plenty.

………………………………….

Everything around her is quiet, apart from the water pouring, Alicia's lips parted as she inhaled deeply. Her clothes laid disregarded on ceramic flooring.

Her eyes closed on their own volition, while her hands messaged her neck, she flinched at the stinging pain radiating from her palm, once a while there would be a twinge of pain calling her attention back to the gashes. she looked down on them. It was undoubtedly going to scar.

  
Her gaze drifted to the heart shaped tattoo on her arm, she smiled at the memories it held, and as quick as it came it went. She turned the water off and picked up the towel she had found in the cabinets.

…………………………………………...

“Strand, it’s Al. do you copy?” Al asked “Strand?”

“Al? Are you guys alright?”

“Not really,” she replied after a moment of hesitation “We crashed the plan. I...I crashed the plan.”

“Is any one hurt?”

“Luciana. But she’s good now.”

“okay, you?”

“I’m...I’m fine. listen there’s a tape labeled Skidmark. watch it, the man on it has a small plane. you’ll have to find him and come get us.”

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later, hopefully when I have the plane.”

“Yeah.” she nodded, biting her lower lip “hopefully.” she left the room in favor of retrieving her Duffle bag, which was next to the table.

“You spoke to Strand?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah.” she nodded picking her bag.

“We still have to find Logan.” he reminded her.

“I know,” she sighed. If it were up to her, they would have left a long time ago. Morgan wanted to help people no matter the cost, and he was not going to leave unless he found Logan’s people. Alive or dead. “But what use is finding him, if we’re stuck here with him.” That was not the idea, but she was not in the mood to argue. Not that it would lead anywhere.

“The lady has a point,” john intervened.

“Something feels wrong. Logan isn’t responding and the place looks abandoned.” June said.

“They want our help.” Alicia declared. her hair was in a ponytail, the blood mixed with sweat and dirt was cleaned. off, she only had her black shirt and jeans on. “So, we look for them tomorrow morning. For now, let’s rest.”

“here’s water running?” Al asked, in an attempt to change the topic. There was no negotiating with Alicia and Morgan.

“Yeah. Hop in.”

“Will do.” Al smiled dropping her duffel bag.

“Wait, I still need to look at your forehead.” June recollected, walking in front of Al, she reached a hand to Al injury. The taller woman winced at the contact and pulled away.

“now?” she asked, almost whining.

“Yes. It could be something serious.”

Al sighed. “Fine.”

John chuckled. “Guess it’s my lucky day.” he said walking to the back.

Morgan nodded with a smirk. He did not mind being the last, all that mattered was helping Logan and his people and bringing them back to the factory. “I’ll try radioing Logan.”

June dragged Al by the forearm to a green worn out couch and made her way to the shelving unit. She brought all she needed and went back to Al’s side.

“We’re lucky we found these supplies.” June dipped a cotton in water and slowly wiped the blood around Al’s gash. Each time she went too close, Al grimaced but did not pull away.

“Since when have we been lucky?” Alicia asked, sitting behind the counter, wiping the blood of her weapon.

Maybe she was being ungrateful; they have the mill, didn’t they? They also have resources to last them months, which they have been regularly leaving for other survivors by the side of the road - against the wishes of Al, victor and Wendall - Still, Alicia was waiting for the other shoe to drop. There was always another shoe. Always.

“We’re still alive, aren’t we?” Al said, her lips forming a soft smile? that did not match the amusement in her eyes.

Alicia half shrugged and returned to cleaning her gun barrel. A task that she could do without thinking, which she needed right now. She did not want to think about the gnawing feeling in her stomach that something is wrong. Her instinct was seldom right. If it were, she would have never trusted Charlie. So why should she trust her instincts now? Still, she could not shake this feeling that something weird going on.

“All done.” June declared. “Just don’t exert yourself. You don’t want the stitches to open.”

“Understood.” Al said standing up. She looked a hell of a lot better with her face cleaned from the blood and sweat. She retrieved her duffel bag and dropped on the couch. “At least there’s a couch. But I’m guessing I’m gonna be missing my bed.” she looked around the room. “And my room.”

June did not hear what Al said, her attention drifted to Luciana who started breathing heavily, she stood to check up on her, when the woman began shaking violently.

Alicia set her weapon on the counter and rushed to Luciana, pinning her to the table, her eyes set on June. “What’s happening to her?” Alicia shouted the question.

“She is going through Hypovolemia.” June stared at Luciana’s pale skin and wondered how the hell did she not notice before. The loss of blood should have been her first cue.

“Do something!” Alicia demanded, just as Morgan and john entered.

“She lost a lot of blood, there’s nothing I can do.”

…………………………………………...

Alicia had thought it went on for hours, but in reality, it only took seconds for Luciana’s body to stop shaking, and her head to loll to the side. June checked her pulse and shook her head when she found none.

“We should do it before she turns, I don’t think she would want that.” Morgan suggested softly. Yet his voice sounded louder in Alicia’s head.

Al took out her push blade and griped it roughly. Only June already had her knife embedded in Luciana’s forehead. She pulled her knife and exited the place, John on her tail.

Soon after, Alicia left.

Al trudged to the radio room, she dropped on the floor and took out her camera. She spent the next hours rewinding the video of the dead in black body armor, utilizing in it as an escape from the world. Along her journey, she had seen a lot of people die, many even committed suicide. But none of them choke her the way losing Luciana. She could not even fathom the reason why her death affected her this way. Luciana a family member. Hell, she was not even a friend.

…………………………………………...

After sunset they all gathered outside, under the full moon, gaze casted down. Morgan had already dug a grave.  
None of them uttered a word as they stared at the covered body. If Alicia had to guess she would say Morgan was the one that covered the body and brought her outside.

“We should say something,” Morgan spoke, “Alicia, you knew her longer than us, maybe you should go first.” “No.” was the simple reply.  
“Alicia,” he tried again.

“I said no,” she snapped, her voice unwavering.

He sighed and turned his attention back to the others. He was about to ask if anyone wanted to say something when a sound sliced through the deafening silence.

“That came from the back,” John said, he’s revolver already in his hand. June held the other one.

Al took out her weapons and watched Alicia do the same, she immediately noticed Alicia’s injury.

Alicia lead the others around, they followed the blood spots to a large one a few feet from it, a man was laying on the ground, he seemed to be keeping pressure on an injury.

“Leave,” he grunted “Leave this place.”

Blood began dripping from his mouth. June approached him, crouching next to him she examined his wound.

“He’s been shot multiple times,” she informed. the stranger gripped her hand, she flinched but made no move to stand. “Get out of here.” he warned again. “They’re coming for you. Go!”

“Who are you?” Alicia demanded.

“What’s your name?” Al asked softly.

“Logan,” he replied. His eyes fluttered close and his head lolled back.

June checked his pulse “He’s gone.” June muttered.

…………………………………………...

  
Morgan dug another grave next to the previous one, this time, he was on his own. attempting to bury Luciana’s body. He was dragging her by her shoulders; he had apologized to her earlier for not being able to pick her up.

The dragging stopped and the weight loosened, he turned to find Al carrying her legs. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eye, and continued walking.

They carefully dropped her body and they both began filling the grave.

A moment later, John and June appeared carrying Logan’s dead body and dropping it down the second hole.

They all finished filling the grave in silence, Al had found a stone and sat in front of Luciana’s grave. She sat next to the others wiping the sweat of her forehead.

“So, now what?” she heard John ask.

“Logan’s people are still out there,” Morgan replied.

“They could be dead!” Al snapped as she stood. “whoever shot him might come for us too. And you heard what he said. We should leave.” the words sounded foreign in her mouth, there was a story here and the journalist part of her wanted to know all the details. But Al realized that it was not just her on the line, it was everybody she cared for.

“We still have to try and find them,” June argued, and only when Al noticed the tears in her eyes did she soften her expression. “If we do, they can explain why the truck stop was empty. And who shot Logan.”

“And if we don’t find them, we head back.” John said.

“If we don’t find them, Luciana died for nothing.” Al heard herself saying, unable to keep the bite from her voice, she avoided June’s gaze as she stood, entering the truck stop.

…………………………………………...

Alicia did not stay for the funeral if she could call it that, she found a back way and she used it to exit the truck stop. She had no idea how long she had been walking; the back of her legs had started to burn slightly but she refused to take a break.

Another walker sauntered towards her and she instantly dispatched of him with her butterfly knife and returned to her walk. She stayed close, not wanting to get lost, or be too far in case of another emergency.

…………………………………………...

Al saw the supplies over the shelves and made her decision. She picked up two bottles of water, and a flashlight. She made sure she had her camera inside the duffel bag. she closed the bag and hid it under the shelves.

She had to wait until they all fell asleep, before sneaking out.

The way to the plane was longer than she expected, and the rain made it much worse and of course the dead were not much help either. She was met with gates formed by the undead multiple times; whoever put them here knew they were here, and he wanted them out.

Eventually, she did reach her destination, and found the mysterious dead man right where she left it. She didn’t think it was possible, but his growling only grew louder. He had his arms outstretched in Al’s direction.

She sat her bag down and took out her camera, turning it on. This time taking better footage of the man. Setting her camera down, she unmasked him before thrusting the blade inside his skull. putting a stop to his movements.

She pulled if off and filmed his face, she then began searching through his pocket and found a black pouch, she struggled to open it, with no luck she used her push blade to cut it open, and took it contains out.

The larger one was a map with other laminated documents and the others were transparent cards that appear to show some building designs, she makes sure to have them all on film, thankful for the flashlight on her camera, that showed the outlines clearly, despite the dark and heavy rain.

She smiles as pockets the documents; she was right there’s a story here.

She pulled out her radio with a grin. “Morgan, do you copy?” she asked suspecting the man has not left the radio room.  
“Al?” he questioned, floored at hearing her voice. “where are you?”

“I’m at the plane crash.” She moves to stand, not noticing someone behind her until she was tased from behind, she dropped to the ground, while a brunette goes to turn off the camera.

“Well, she’s gonna be a huge problem.” Olivia McGowan declared. "If we let her go, she’s gonna tell her group ‘bout what she found, and they’ll wanna play hero. We’re gonna have to take care of her.”

“’Liv!” the blonde hissed.

“That’s not what I meant,” the brunette raised her hands in defense, “Still, we can’t let her go.”

“Alright,” the blonde nodded “Let’s get them both in the car.”

Olivia McGowan bent to pick Al’s things, and the blonde went to open the door. She gently placed the bag and the camera inside.  
Then they carried the first body in the trunk, and turned to Al, they picked her up and brought her close to the car. Olivia noticed the trunk still open and grinned.

“Don’t even think about it, Olivia.” the blonde chastised guiding them to the back seat.

“It’s not like I was gonna do it,” Olivia argued, with a broad grin.

“Sure.” the blonde said closing the car door.

She hopped on the passenger’s seat, and Olivia on the driver’s seat.

“Hey Ava, ya think I should tie her hands just in case she wakes up?” Olivia asked.

“No,” the blonde replied “I tased her, she’ll sleep through the night.”

“Maybe if she was doing that in the first place we wouldn’t be here” Olivia said, buckling her seat belt and starting the car.

………………………………...........….....………………..

  
John was cleaning the floor from blood when Morgan exited the radio room, startling him.

“John, get Alicia. I’ll get June; I think Al might be in trouble.” he declared in a rushed voice.

John jumped into action heading to where he guessed Alicia was.

………………………………...

Alicia splashed her face with water, wiped it with a white towel and gripped the sink until her knuckles shown white staring at her reflection. Her eyes were bloodshed from all the crying, and no amount of water was gonna hide that from the rest of the group.  
A single tear dropped on her cheek and she wiped it, angrily. Another one slipped down, and her knees buckled. She slid to the floor and let out a sob.

“Alicia?” John’s voice came from behind the door followed by a knock. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. Yes,” she immediately said, moving to stand up, wiping her tear stained cheeks.

“It’s just you’ve been there for hours; we were starting to worry.”

“I know. I’ll be out in a sec.” Alicia replied, in a controlled voice.

“Alrigh’” he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from asking more questions. Alicia will open up on her own, he decided with a sigh.  
The door opened.

“What’s up?”

“Al’s gone, Morgan thinks she might be in some sort of trouble.” he blurted , he knowing there was no sugar coating it.

“She went back to the plane crash.” she deduced.

“John, Alicia, we better head out; we don’t know what kind of trouble Al’s in.” Morgan said, approaching them.

“what about June?” Alicia asked looking from Morgan to john. When Luciana stopped moving, all that Alicia felt was anger towards the nurse, but now that anger has been replaced by guilt that was slowly making itself known.

“She’s staying behind, someone should stay here in case, Logan’s people come back.” Morgan replied eyeing her as if he was trying to read her mind. She couldn’t figure out whether to see if she believed him or if she was holding some sort of malice towards the nurse. Or was it both.

She nodded and turned, making her way to the reception desk where her she left her gun barrel. Her jacket and radio were still on the table. She picked them, sparring one last look at where Lucy’s body was just moments ago, she exited. John and Morgan were waiting for her by the entrance.

The sky was a clear dark blue, as John unlocked the metal fence, and they all stepped out following the large road that seemed endless.


	2. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan, Alicia and john head out to find Al.

By the time they had reached where their plane crashed, they had ran out of water, and Alicia palms began to bleed, crimson liquid seeped through the bandages turning them red. The sun had long set, causing John to tip his hat forward to cover his eyes.

Al was nowhere to be found, and a peculiar sense of uneasiness took a hold of her, she tried to swallow but realized her mouth was too dry. She couldn’t fathom the reason why Al would so carelessly leave without telling them, was she trying to get herself killed? The though made Alicia want to vomit.

Everything they brought with them from the denim factory was scattered on the ground. Canned food that the force on the crash and the fire couldn’t destroy. It reminded Alicia that she hadn’t eaten anything since last night. Decaying bodies where everywhere around them. Smoke and the smell of burning flesh filled their nostrils, almost suffocating them.

“It’s gone,” she whispered. He was the only reason that Al would be back here, she saw how her eyes lit up at the sight of the armored man, how exited she became at the chance of a story. She hadn’t noticed it at the time. Now it was clear as day. Maybe if she had noticed it, she might have had a chance of stopping Al from chasing after the story like she always did. Or at least convinced her to wait until morning.

John walked to her side. “Who’s gone?”

“Al came back because she saw a walker wearing a body armor. We pinned it here,” she pointed at the metal spike, “it’s gone,”

“Whoever took Al must have taken it too.” Morgan gathered with a nod.

“We have to find her,” Alicia said.

“We could split up.” John suggested, “We’ll cover more ground.”

“Alright.” Morgan started, he wanted to go with Alicia to make sure she was alright. Luciana meant a lot to all of them but she was Alicia’s family. Losing her so close after losing her mother, and brother. Morgan couldn’t imagine the pain Alicia must be going through. “You should head south and I’ll go with Alicia north.”

Alicia shook her head, sensing that Morgan wanted to accompany her for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on her. This wasn’t about her this was about Al so whatever feelings they were having at the moment had to take second place.

“John, grab whatever is worth keeping and bring it back to the truck stop. I’ll head north and Morgan can head south.” She could feel Morgan’s gaze on her back as she started her journey.  


…………………………………….

John scavenged as much supplies as he could, food, first aid supplies, and some other things that he deemed necessary. He gathered everything he could find in a bag, and was on his way to the truck stop. He stopped when he heard a faint, continuous thudding. Deciding to check it out, he pulled his revolver out and slowly walked following the sound.

He arrived at a camp. The welcome sign was banging hard against the pool causing a loud noise. Approximately six walkers were gathered around the pole, clearly attracted by the sound. One by one they turned to john and began walking towards him. Deeming him much more interesting than a metal sign.

John sighed, he was low on ammo and didn’t wanna make any noise so returned his revolver to his holster and grabbed the handle of his knife. He began taking down one walker after another, swinging the knife in fast controlled movements. After he was done, he cleaned his knife from the blood and strapped it back. 

There was a cabin near him, and another one on its left. He decided against checking inside until he had back up, and settled for glancing at the inside from the window. They were both empty.

There was a trunk not far from where he was and he smiled as he walked towards it. he slipped behind the wheel, setting the bag next to him. The keys were in the ignition, he turned it, smirking when the engine roared to life.  
Instead of walking, he drove back to the truck stop. 

…………………………………

Her search have gone empty and it started to worry Alicia, after everyone she lost she wasn’t ready to lose another member of their team. She unpocketed a map and added another x over the circle with a pen. She drew another circle near the previous one and took out her radio.

“Morgan, do you copy?”

“Yeah, I copy. Did you find her?” his voice sounded breathless.

“No, I'm gonna keep moving forward.” she replied, her hands occupied with pocketing the map.

“Maybe we should regroup first.” Morgan offered, he stopped in his tracks, slightly leaning on his stick.

“No, keep going. We’ll be covering more ground this way.”

“Are you sure? ‘cause I can turn around.”

“I’m sure” she replied dismissively. Not awaiting a response, she put her radio away and continued her walk.

It might have been hours, or maybe just minutes. But Alicia legs began burning and the hot weather started to take its toll.

Finally, she relented and took a seat, she took her water bottle from her bag. She sighed when she found it empty and set it aside. She wiped the sweat of her forehead and shut her eyes. Just for a moment, she thought, she’ll close her eyes for a few seconds, then she’ll be back to searching for Al. Of course she immediately fell asleep. Her body in desperate need of rest.

She awoke with a jolt at the sound of an air piercing scream, with her gun barrel in hand and, and her butterfly knife strapped to her hip she jogged to the source of the scream until her gaze fell on Al lying on the ground. She sprinted towards her and kneeled next her taking her pulse. She felt a slow heartbeat and breathed a sigh of relief. She heard the sound of helicopter flying over their hands, and glanced at it as it flew away from the cliff. 

Her attention was diverted back to the unconscious brunette, her eyes scanning for any injury aside from the gash on her forehead. She relaxed when she found none.

“Morgan, do you copy?” 

“Yeah, did something happen?”

“I found Al,” she informed.

“Alright, on my way,” he responded, changing his direction. “Is she hurt?” 

“The gash on her forehead is bleeding again, but I can’t see anything else.” She radioed back.

“Okay, I’ll tell June and john to be ready for us just to be on the safe side.”

“Okay.” She replied. She set the radio on the floor and turned her attention on the unconscious woman.

“Al.” she called, shaking her softly.

Al’s reply was a muffled whimper.

“Al.” she repeated in a gentle manner.

The journalist forced her eyes open at the sound of her name being called and her blurred vision fell on Alicia who was hovering over her.  
Al could only keep her eyes open for a few seconds before passing out again.  
……………………………………….  
John entered the truck stop. June was in the radio room. He set the bag on the table and turned to her.

“No sign of Al,” he declared, sitting on the couch. “I scavenged what I could. Some bits of food, first aid supplies. I also found a truck near a deserted camp. Gas tank’s full.” 

“Where’s Alicia and Morgan?” the nurse asked.  
“Still lookin’ for Al.” He replied.

“June, do you copy?” Morgan’s voice came through the radio.

June unstrapped it. “I copy. What’s happening?”

“We found Al, she might be injured.” He informed. 

June held eye contact with John. “Copy that. And Morgan?”

“yeah?” Morgan replied.

“We have a truck.”

…………………………………………… 

When she did wake again, her vision was still blurred. She was lying over a blanket on the ground, and could feel someone tending to her injured right arm.

“How is she doing?” Al heard Alicia ask, she could feel her standing behind her before sitting next to her.

“She has bruises and cuts all over her right arm.” it was June that replied. “But it’s not broken.”

“That’s good,” Alicia said. 

Aside from the pain in her arm and her blurred vision, a burning formed in her throat and without a warning she vomited in Alicia’s direction.

Unfortunately, Alicia didn’t move of the way in time.

“We’re gonna need a bucket.” 

Alicia’s voice was the last thing Al heard before losing consciousness.

…………………………………………………………

Showering was becoming something that helped Alicia relax. She could easily forget about everything that happened on this last 24 hours and enjoy the warm water. She stepped out of the water, dried herself with a white fluffy towel. Since her previous clothes were drying in the backyard, she had to wear a worn down jean and button down shirt that June had thankfully found in one of the boxes. 

She quietly exited the bathroom and made her way to the common room. Al was sleeping in her sleeping bag, June softly cleaned the wound on her forehead. If Al was awake, June would probably be scolding her for opening the gash on her forehead.

June turned when she heard Alicia approach, her gaze automatically landing on Alicia’s hands. The gashes could be seen from miles. Alicia could bandage them on her own, but she decided it’d be the perfect excuse to have June speak with her, so when June hesitantly offered to have a look at her hand, Alicia agreed instantly causing the nurses eyes the widen slightly.

She sat on the couch which was to the right of Al’s. June sat next to her. She began by the disinfecting the wound, then bandaging it. She repeated the process with the other hand, silently.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Alicia broke the silence, releasing that June wasn’t planning on talking. “No one blames you.” She added.

June starred at her for a moment before shaking her head. “It was my fault. I should have noticed she lost a lot of blood.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to do anything to help,” it stung, but it was the truth.

“I could have done something. Anything.” She mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

“No, you couldn’t have,” Alicia said calmly. “There was nothing any one of us could have done.”

“It’s done,” June said, gesturing to Alicia’s hands.

Alicia saw it as it was: changing the topic. 

………………………………………………………………

Al slept peacefully apart from the occasional vomiting. June brought her a bucket and a bottle of water putting them next to her. They tried keeping her hydrated, but it eventually ended in the bucket. Alicia volunteered to keep watch so June could take a break, Morgan was radioing Logan, and John was searching the truck stop.

She was sitting on the green couch, a book in her hands when John entered with two boxes balancing the second one on the first.  
“How’s she doin’?” he asked, sitting the boxes down on the table.

“June says she has a mild concussion.”

He nodded his understanding “Morgan and I were thinkin’ of headin’ back to where you found Al, maybe find somethin’ that tells us more about that helicopter and try to look for Logan’s people.”

“Morgan still hasn’t heard anything from them?”

“nothin’, he’s still trying to reach’em.” 

Her gaze flickered to the boxes that John was holding not moments ago.

“What’s inside?”

“Some sleepin’ bags and blankets I found out back, thought we might need’em. It’s better then the floor.” Their conversation was cut short by June, who advanced towards Al with an orange medicine bottle.

“Al, honey, you have to take this it’ll help with the pain.” June spoke softly offering the Tylenol.

Al despised opening her eyes. The strong light combined with the already existing headache, had her vomiting. This time in the bucket. She propped herself up on her elbow.

“Well, that was fun,” she muttered accepting the pill and the water bottle.

“How are you feeling?” June asked.

“Like crap,” she slumped back, careful not add pressure to her arm. “Have you seen my camera?”

“No,” Alicia shook her head, mildly irritated that that’s the only thing Al seemed to think about.

“I need to find it,” she made a movement to stand when Alicia and June both pushed her back down.

“Take it easy,” Alicia reprimanded. “Morgan and John are going back there, they’ll bring it back if they find it.” that seemed to reassure Al as she visibly loosened.

“On that note, what happened there?” John asked.

“I...I don’t remember,” she narrowed her eyes as shook her head.

June hummed, “that’s normal when going through a concussion, you should rest.”

“There was a helicopter.” Alicia said, causing everyone to turn to her. She had told them about it when they brought Al in, but Al couldn’t stay awake long enough for them to ask her about it. “I saw it departing when I found you.”

“I don’t remember that either.” Al half shrugged.

“How is she?” Morgan asked as he walked towards them leaning on his stick.

“She’ll get better as long as she stays rested and hydrated,” June replied casting a knowing look at Al who rolled her eyes.

“Did you find anything on Logan’s people?” Al asked weakly, ignoring June.

“No, they’re still MIA.” Morgan replied shaking his head.

“You guys should get going while the sun is still out.” June said

“Yeah” John agreed, walking to her. She smiled and kissed him causing everyone to look away awkwardly.

“Stay safe, alright?”

“yesma’am” he moved his hat until it covered his forehead, and followed behind Morgan.

“You should rest,” Alicia said turning to June. “I’ll call you if something happens.” “Alright.” June reluctantly agreed.

……………………………………..

Soon after, Al fell asleep and it didn’t take Alicia long to decide that watching Al as she slept was creepy, so she began searching the shelves around them careful not to disturb Al.

At first she searched through the shelves, arranging the supplies as she went, then she went looking in the back. Finding a book. She smiled going back to her seat. This will probably keep her busy for a few days.

Eventually, Al woke up from her slumber and instead of vomiting like Alicia expected her to, she moved to a sitting position before standing up fully.

“Al, you should rest,’’ Alicia rushed to her side, her sentence sounding harsher than intended.

“I need to pee” Al mumbled, holding on to her right arm lightly. She eyed Alicia with a hidden smirk, as the younger woman’s face turned fifty shades of red.

“Oh, I should come with you. Just in case.” Alicia replied awkwardly.

“Sure,” Al shrugged, her smirk widening covering the wince of pain.

……………………………………

Morgan stopped the trunk at the jarring sight and exited, joined by John who cleared his line of view by fixing his hat, they stood were they stood where Al was found, running their wide eyes on the undead that blocked their back.

Three live corpses starred back at them. They were bound together by their intestines that expelled through their gash in their bellies.  
At the sound of jaws snapping and groaning. Morgan and John both lifted their gazes and were met by heads hanging of tree branches. They were bodyless and they seemed to have been there for a very long time. Their continued moaning sent shivers of fear down their spines. One person couldn’t have did all of this, it had to be a team. 

Behind the walkers, two cars were parked across the road, with the words GET OUT written in blood. 

…………………………………..  
Al would have loved to take a shower after she discovered the hot water, and had to be reminded of the bandages around her arm by Alicia. So instead she settled for washing her face carefully, working on avoiding the cut on her forehead.

After she was done, she eyed her reflection in the mirror. Dark circles began to form under her eyes. Her face was blanch, and her thin lips almost turning pink.

Alicia guarded the door, her arms crossed, her eyes fixated at the entrance. She heard the water stop running and she figure that Al was done. She began worrying when the door didn’t open.

She hesitated at first not sure if she should knock, but those thoughts quickly vanished at the possibility of Al needing help. 

“Al,” she called while knocking, when she didn’t receive a response she balled her hands and banged at the door.

“Al!”

“Jesus Christ, Alicia!” Al said as she unlocked the door. “I’m right handed remember,” she motioned at her injured right arm.

Alicia breathed heavily “we should get back,”

“Yeah.” Al agreed.

............................................................

“What’re you doing?” Al asked after a moment of silence. She laid atop her sleeping bag, while Alicia sat at the couch reading her book, successfully avoiding looking at Al, tearing one page after another.

When they had went back, Alicia told Al about the sleeping bags and told her to rest. Al on her part did try to sleep at first but grew restless after a few seconds. At first she blamed it on the bucket gripping that it smelled, Alicia sighed, but did stand to clean the bucket and bring it back just in case Al needed to use it again.

“It’s called reading, why? Never heard of it.” she replied dryly.

Al raised an eyebrow at the snarky remark and grinned, she propped herself up on her left elbow, watching Alicia.

“You’re in a mood.” Al remarked

“What gave you that idea?” Alicia quipped, keeping her gaze at the book, that couldn’t be any less interesting to her at the moment, but at least she didn’t have to look Al.

“John and Morgan, still out?” she asked. Guessing that Alicia might be angry because she was stuck babysitting her.

“Yup.”

“It’s late.”

‘Oh, really? I didn’t know.”

Al huffed, “where’s June?”

“Probably in the other room sleeping,” Alicia replied dismissively. “Shouldn’t you be resting instead of interrogating me?”

“I’m fine.”

“Sure you are,” she said with a dragged out smile. “If puking and a bruised arm count as fine.”

“Well, I’m better now,” she countered, “and I need to radio john,” she was out the door before Alicia could register what she said.

“June literally said you need to rest to get better.” Alicia shouted as she followed her.

“I’ll rest later. I need my camera back.”

“Seriously, this about a damn story?” she asked angrily.

“There’s something on it,” Al explained.

“I can’t fucking believe you.” she snapped.

“It might have something to do with that helicopter or Logan.”

“Or it has nothing on it. It could be broken for all you know.”

“Or it might be just sitting out there. Look I know there’s a story here, I’m sure of it.”

“And it’s worth your life?” Alicia asked, starring at her in disbelief.

“Yes,” Al replied with no hesitation.

“You are impossible; you could have died and you don’t even care.” 

“Alicia, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m a big girl I can take care of myself.”

Alicia huffed. “You’re right” she nodded. “I don’t.” the younger woman retreated inside leaving a dumbfounded Al behind her.

Never the less, Al did proceed to find June, the nurse was in the radio room talking to someone, but their conversation was cut by Al entering.

“Al, you should be resting, you have a concussion.” June reproached as soon as she saw her.

“Was that Victor?” she asked, ignoring what she said.

“Yeah, it’s about the plane” she paused “he might not be able to get it.”

“Did John and Morgan find my camera?” she asked after after sighing.

“I don’t know, hon, they haven’t radioed in yet.”

“I remember filming something, it was important, it had something to do with Logan.”

“Are you sure?” June’s eyebrows knitted in question.

“Yes, I just can’t remember what it is.”

“Alright, but it’s getting dark, Morgan and John are still out and you have a concussion, we’ll look for it tomorrow.”

“What if something happens?”

“Sweetheart, it’s late. First thing Tomorrow morning we’ll look for it.”

“Fine.” she paused. “I wish I could remember what happened.”

“Like I said, it’s totally normal to lose memory, if you rest it might come back to you.”

Al was about to say something when john’s voice came through the radio accompanied by static. June was quick to reply.

“John, can you repeat that?”

“June, there’s a herd headed this way, y'all need to be ready.”

“Okay.” she replied glancing at Al, “just be safe.”

……………………………………….

Alicia decided to start reading her book instead of revising her conversation with Al. Or fight to be more correct. She might have said she didn’t have to worry but she did, maybe it had to do with how she seemed to lose all of the people around her maybe she just can’t live with someone close to her dying.

Again, she tried to push those thoughts away and focus on the now interesting book, she heard a low growling and stood immediately in search of the source glancing at the window.

A number of dead approached the truck stop from every direction as if forming a circle around the place. She took her gun barrel from the floor and went to find the others.

She immediately found Al and June gearing up.

“Guys, we have incoming.” she told them.

“We know,” June nodded. “John just radioed about a herd heading this way.”

From the corner of her eye she could see Al picking her colt XM177E2 and making sure her knifes were strapped.

“What are you doing?” she asked her.

Al turned when she thought Alicia was speaking to her even though she strongly doubted it.

“Helping,” she bluntly replied.

“You have a concussion.”

“Don’t bother. I already warned her she wouldn’t listen.” June’s voice cut in causing their almost argument to end.

When they heard beeping, they stepped outside. June and Alicia hurried to open the gate and let the truck in, they were shocked by the numbers of dead surrounding them, and quickly shut the gate, after the vehicle was safely inside. One of dead accompanying them.  
Al hit him with the butt of her rifle, blood splashed on her face as his skull cracked open, he fell and tried with both hands to stand. She positioned her legs on each side of him and tried again this time with more force, and his upper body dropped almost immediately. 

“How the hell did they all follow you?” June asked John as he stepped out.

“They didn’t,” he replied “We saw them on the road ahead, they were too many to kill.”

“Yeah, there’s more in the back,” Alicia added not able to stop herself from surveying Al for any injuries.

“We’ll handle them later. For now, let’s just start with this guys.” Morgan glanced at the dead piling against the barricade that worked to stop them from infiltrating but not stopping their arms from extending in a futile attempt to reach the group.

“You think it’ll hold?” John asked.

“For now,” he responded “but if the dead keep piling up,” he left his sentence unfinished allowing their imagination to fill in the blanks.

“Let’s get to it, then” Alicia said advancing towards the growler until his hand was inches away from her face and jammed her gun barrel in his forehead, she drew it back and watched his lifeless body fall to the ground. Soon after another took its place and Alicia swears he smells worse than the first.

She goes after the second, when a knife beats her to it, Al’s knife. She could only spare the other women a glance when one of the dead grabbed her dragging her closer to the barricade, Al’s reflexes kicked in and she thrusts her knife penetrating his skull. She wiped her knife over her pants and diverted her attention back to Alicia.

“I’m fine.” she said before Al had a chance to speak.

“That’s not what I was gonna say.”

“Alright.” she breathed heavily. “What were you gonna say?” dispatching of another walker.  
“I’m sorry,” she apologized, catching Alicia of guard. 

Alicia held her gaze for a moment and Al wished she could read her mind.

“I shouldn’t have left.” she added “and no, the story isn’t worth my life. It’s just Logan is…. dead and we don’t know where he’s crew is, and I’m sure the answer is on that camera.” She killed one of the dead and watched Alicia do the same.

“I just needed to know, that I didn’t crash a plane and got us stranded for no reason.” That I didn’t kill Luciana for no reason. She thought bitterly, but opted to not share that part.

“I’m sorry for being a jerk,” Alicia blurted.

“You don’t have to apologize I kind of deserved it. I crashed our only way out, and left in the middle of the night.”

“Al you saved us. You did the best you could on a bad situation. Plus you weren’t supposed to be the only one piloting the plane, and as for leaving you have a concussion and an injured arm so I suppose you’re forgiven.”

Al chuckled causing Alicia to smile.

“There are too many of them,” Morgan stated, retrieving his stick from inside a man skull. Instantly two others took his place.

June swung her knife and a walker fell. She glanced at Al only to find that Al’s cut on her forehead has begun bleeding again, she had decided to keep an eye on the journalist since the other woman had stubbornly decided not to stay inside.

“We need to handle the ones on the back,” John reminded the group.

Morgan nodded. “We shouldn’t let them pile up.” out of no were, June had her hands on Al’s forehead examining the wound.

“You opened your stitches,” she scolded. “I told you to stay inside.”

“And die of boredom. No thanks.” Al defended herself. “And it’s just a cut. It won’t kill me.”

“You don’t know that.” Alicia said. “It could get infected.”

“You don’t know that either.” Al argued.

“Alicia,” Morgan calls. “You should have June check your hand.”

All eyes turn to her bandaged hands soaking blood. She could feel Al watching, awaiting her reply with an amused expression.

“Fine,” she agreed, just so Al would have to say yes. She turned to find Al frowning, confirming her suspicions.

There were back inside, and June first stitched the cut on Al’s forehead, while Alicia bandaged her left hand. When June’s was done she helped Alicia with her right hand.

“There’s some pain pills on the shelves if any of you need them,” June stated as she stood.

Alicia thanks her in response and Al just nodes settling back in her sleeping bag under a thick blanket.

“June, you should help the others. We’re good here.” Alicia suggests. She wants to help too, but she knows that if she leaves Al would insist on following her, this way she can make sure Al rests.

“Are you sure?” June asked her attention flickering from Al to Alicia.

“I’m sure,”  
………………………………………………………..

John and Morgan circled back and were met with another group of dead, snarling and growling, they get louder once the two men approached. They began picking them of one by one. 

They are halfway through when June jammed her knife inside one of the dead’s skull.

“Al and Alicia okay?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah,” she nodded, retrieving her knife and going for another kill. “I told them to rest.”

……………………………

Instead of returning to her couch, Alicia sat close to Al while maintaining a respectful distance. Al had her eyes closed yet, Alicia knew she wasn’t sleeping.

“What’s on your mind?” Alicia asked, certain that the woman was lost in her thoughts.

Alicia’s question had pulled Al out of course of thought and it took her a moment to reply.

“Logan.” she nonchalantly replied.

“What about him?”

“That were in a similar situation,” she shrugged.

“We are.” Alicia nodded. “You don’t think it’s a coincidence?”

Al shook her head. She was quiet for a long time that Alicia thought she was asleep.

“What if he’s crew is dead? What if this was all for nothing?” Al spoke, startling Alicia slightly.

“I refuse to believe that. We didn’t lose Luciana for nothing, OK? We’ll find Logan’s people and we’ll get back home.”

Al nodded. She didn’t believe that, but Alicia did and that was enough for her.  
.  
“Get some sleep.” Alicia said walking to her sleeping bag.

“You too.”

……………………………………………………

A truck was parked as far from the truck stop as possible that they weren’t risk being seen but could see perfectly everything.  
“Should we help?” Ava asked, starring at the herds of walkers surrounding the truck stop.

“No,” Olivia replied, “We can’t, remember? Besides, we told her to leave. Staying was their choice.”

“I don’t get it. I thought all they needed was a vehicle and enough gas to last them the drive.”

“You think she reneged on her word?” Olivia asked.

“No,” Ava shook her head. “Something’s wrong. Plus Isabella hasn’t come back.” 

Olivia audibly swallowed. Maybe having Isabella escort Al and her group out was a bad idea.

She started the car and drove leaving the group to deal with the herd.  
……………………………………………………………

By the time they had cleared the truck stop, each body part was screaming in agony. June and John retreated back inside, leaving Morgan outside. They hadn’t asked him why he was staying outside, knowing for a fact that they were too tired for anything.

None of them had used their guns since they’ll only attract more of them and that was the last thing they needed. And they were also low on ammo, which is a problem that John knew will soon come to bite them in the behind.

John and June grabbed a quick bite before calling it a night. Instead of sleeping on her own, June rested her head on John’s shoulder, and they both fell asleep in each other’s arm.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> searching for Logan's people, John and Morgan leave the truck stop and fall in a trap. 
> 
> Back at the truck stop, a sniper has his sights on Alicia.

The sound of growling woke her up, she looked around but found no walker near. Althea was sound asleep, her injured arm tucked safely next to her, while the other one was hanging off the cot. She was snoring softly making Alicia smile. The smile quickly turned to a frown. _Since when does she care About Al’s snoring?_

Alicia sighed, releasing she was just imaging the sound of the walker. She stood and walked out of the room, sliding her gun under her belt. Knowing she won’t be able to go back to sleep, she decided to go for a walk. She was getting used to it, waking up scared from a nightmare, and staying up late in the morning.

What she wasn’t used to were the nightmares, you can never get used to that. Each night they were different. Her mom, Travis, Nick, Ofelia, they all came back to hunt her. She was still flabbergasted at what her unconscious mind could come up with.

She exited the stop and a breeze of cold air brushed against her making her shiver. She hugged herself without meaning to.

Three dead men were growling and snarling from behind the chain link fence, she stopped in front of them, causing them to growl louder and try to reach for her. Grabbing him arm she got it out of the way and planted her weapon between his eyes. She took care of the other two, and cleaned her gun on her jeans.

A scream followed by a gunshot made her run as fast as she could inside, once at the hallway she froze when she saw John standing in the threshold of the room she shared with Al with his gun in his hand, staring wide eyed at something inside.

She took short strides and looked inside. Al was laying lifeless on her sleeping bag, her throat gushed out. A walker was laying on top of her with a gun shoot on the back of its head.

_No!_

“I didn’t get to her in time.” he explained, holstering his gun.

Morgan appeared from around the corner, holding his stick. “What happened? I heard a gunshot.” he asked looking at the two of them for answers.

“Oh god.” June blurted, when she joined them.

“Weren’t you supposed to be with her?” John asked. She could hear the accusation in his voice.

“You left her alone?” June asked disbelieving. “She was injured, she had a concussion. You were supposed to stay with her!”

Alicia parted her lips to explain, to say something, anything, but no words came out. What was she supposed to say? This was her fault. Al’s dead because of her.

“Alicia,” a soft voice called. “Alicia, wake up!” the voice now shouted. And a hand gripped her shoulder, shaking her.

Alicia rose violently, her hand gripping Al’s arm tightly, her nails digging into her flesh. Al hissed at the pain, but made no move to stop Alicia.

“You’re OK.” She told her, “You’re alright. OK?” she asked in a whisper.

Alicia fixed her attention on Al, her eyes scanning for any injuries, besides the cut on her forehead that’s been bandaged, and her injured arm she seemed unharmed. Her gaze finally settled on Al’s. Al looked back at her with a half worried, half terrified gaze

She nodded in response to her question. Just then she realized what she was doing and let go of Al’s wrist receiving a grateful nod.

Al didn’t know what to do. She knew that Alicia wouldn’t want to talk about what she saw in her dreams. So she asked the first thing that came to mind.

“Would you like something to drink?”

Alicia starred at her for a moment. She nodded not trusting herself to speak, and that was all that Al needed. She turned and exited the room leaving Alicia alone. The younger woman just noticing how dark the room was.

She shivered as she laid her head on a makeshift pillow, burrowing her face in it. It had a pleasant, soothing aroma. But not even that was going to be enough for her to go back to sleep.

……………………………………

Al went to the common room in search of anything drinkable. _Did they have anything else besides water?_ She recalled bringing a 6 pack with her, but she wasn’t gonna hand Alicia a beer at 5 am in the morning.

“Is everything OK?” June asked from the doorway, startling Al. she hadn’t heard her come in.

“Yeah, Alicia had a nightmare.” Al explained. “Figured I’d get her something to drink to help her calm down.”

“Oh,” June murmured, moving further inside the room. “John found a box full of tea bags.”

“Sure,” Al shrugged. She didn’t know whether Alicia liked Tea or not. It was too late to ask either way.

“I’ll start a fire outside to heat up the water.” June making her way to the backdoor.

Al was about to follow her when she heard a faint, indistinctive grunting, coming from the outside. Deciding to check it out, she walked to the widow and looked to the outside. She had to squint her eyes because of the dark. She could make out a dim figure standing next to a pile of bodies that were arranged one atop of the other, she could clearly see the stick the figure held.

It was Morgan.

_What was he doing?_ She wondered.

………………………………………………..

Al handed her a cup of tea, (which apparently they had a lot of in the truck stop.) and brought herself a beer.

Alicia expected Al to ask her about her nightmare only Alicia wasn’t ready to talk about it. How was she supposed to tell Al that the nightmare she had was about her death. Alicia was shocked when Al stayed quiet as she slipped under her blanket, and took a sip of her beer with her left hand.

“Thanks,” Alicia said, motioning to the mug.

“Don’t mention it,” Al replied taking a mouthful of the beer. She set the bottle on the floor, half full, and stretched on her sleeping bag. Her hand unconsciously reaching to fix her hair back.

“So, you’re not gonna ask about the nightmare?” Alicia asked, shivering. She arranged the blanket around her to keep herself warm.

“We’re in the fucking apocalypse, Alicia. You’re allowed to have nightmares. Hell, we all do.”

“Did I wake the others?” she didn’t remember how she woke up, but had a suspicion that she woke up screaming.

“Just June.” She replied. “I don’t even think Morgan slept last night.” She added as an afterthought.

“What do you mean?”

“You shouldn’t be drinking alcohol.” June scolded as she entered. “You have a concussion.” She reached to take the bottle, but Al quickly pulled it away.

“I’ll be fine,” she said moving to sit next to Alicia to create some distance from June.

Alicia cleared her throat, shocked that Al being near her could make her forget about her nightmare.

The nurse sighed, shaking her head, too tired to deal with Al.

“June, you should get some sleep.” Alicia suggested. “I’ll wake you up if something jumps out.”

“No, I’m fine,”

“Alicia’s right. You should rest.” Al said. “It’s still too early.”

“All right.” she relented. “Call for me if something happens.” She exited the room and headed for the one she shared with John.

“I don’t think I’m gonna be able to sleep.” Alicia said. Setting her empty mug next to her.

“Would it help if I was close to you? I can wake you if you have a nightmare.”

Alicia hadn’t thought about that, she will feel safe with Al close by. “Maybe. If it’s not too awkward for you.”

Al simply shrugged in response, and brought her sleeping bag behind Alicia’s.

………………………………………………………….

June cleared her throat startling Al awake, her gaze instantly moved from June to Alicia.

The younger woman was closer to her than she remembered. Al couldn’t help but get lost at her peaceful face as she slept. She breathed softly not a worry in the world. Her blanket a few feet away from her.

“Al?” June spoke, gaining her attention.

“Is everything OK?” Al asked.

“Yes. Morgan is calling a meeting. You should wake Alicia.”

……………………………………….

After having breakfast, they all gathered in the common room. Morgan had already set up a map on the table. Al took a moment to take him in. his eyes were bloodshed, and he was leaning more heavily on his stick. Al wondered if he was capable of forming a plan in his state of mind.

“I think we should start looking for Logan’s people around this place.” He started, pointing at a specific spot on the map. The marks Alicia made looking for Al were still there.

“Why there?” Alicia asked.

“I think the dead tied across the road are there to protect that perimeter.”

Alicia nodded. “You and I we’ll go this way.” She said pointing east. “John and June should go the other direction. We can meet in the middle.”

“I’m not staying behind.” Al interjected.

“You’re hurt.” Alicia pointed out.

“You’re hurt too.” Al held Alicia right hand, holding it up. Alicia immediately snatched her hand. “You’re no good in a fight either.”

“Al’s right.” June said. “Neither of you should leave.”

Alicia wanted to disagree. She only had a gash, Al had a concussion. She knew though that Al would refuse to stay behind unless she stayed with her. It would make their search for Logan’s people take longer than initially thought. Still, she wasn’t gonna risk Al going out no matter what. She didn’t care how long they stayed here, she was done losing people.

“Fine,” she agreed. But not without a huff.

“I guess it’s just me, john and June.” Morgan said with a disappointed sigh.

“Actually,” June murmured. “I’m staying behind.” Baffled gazes turned in her direction. “Staying here isn’t safe. Someone clearly wants us out, I think we should leave.”

“How?” Alicia asked. “We’re thousands of kilometers away from home. We don’t have enough gas to make it to the factory. We gonna have to wait for strand to come get us.”

Al and June gaped at her. They had forgotten to tell the group about the conversation Strand had with June.

“I don’t think that’s gonna be possible.” Al said.

“I talked with Stand last night. The owner of the plane wouldn’t give it to him.” June revealed.

Everyone went quiet as they released they were trapped. Ironically, not by a herd of the dead surrounding the truck stop as was Logan and his group.

“June,” Morgan started and everyone knew he was going to try to change her mind by a speech. “Logan’s people are counting on us. They need us. We have an ineluctable duty to help them. We can’t give up on them.”

June sighed. “No? We’ve been trying for months to help people and when we finally have contact with survivors, we lose Luciana and were trapped. I want to help others but I didn’t sign up to lose people. I didn’t sign up to lose my friends.”

June exited the room.

Alicia crossed her arms and looked at Morgan. “I’m with June; I can’t lose anyone else.” She subconsciously looked at Al, then followed June.

“Al?” Al turned to find Morgan looking at her with questioning eyes. She knew what the question was. But she wasn’t sure who she agreed with.

There was a story here. That was something she was certain of. She didn’t know whether she was ready to pay the price for it, though.

“I don’t know.” She replied honestly. If Alicia decided to leave, which right now was impossible, she would follow her.

Morgan started the car and drove off. The emptiness of the common room confirmed to June that John had left too.

………………………………………………..

“Strand, do you copy?” Alicia radioed through the radio fixed on the desk.

“I copy. Alicia?”

“What happened with the plane?”

“I… uh …,” he chuckled nervously. “I ran into some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“The owner of the plane is Salazar and we didn’t leave on good terms. I tried Alicia. I really did.”

Alicia sighed. “You have to get that plane, strand.”

“Why? What’s going on?” Strand asked. “June didn’t tell much.”

Alicia wet her dry lips and swallowed hard. “Luciana’s dead. And Al was Kidnapped, there are this strange walkers tied across the road. Strand, we have to get out of here.”

The other line was quiet, the silence stretched until Alicia was about to ask if Stand was still there.

“I’ll get that plane, Alicia.” He promised.

“How?” she found herself asking.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “But I was always a man with a plane. I’ll figure out a way.”

………………………………………………………………

He lost control of the truck and it’s swerved, crashing into the trunk of a tree. John and Morgan were unharmed by some miracle.

Michael and Clive advanced on them. Both sporting a smile, they opened fire on the truck.

………………………………………………………………….

“Morgan, John, do you copy?” Alicia radioed for what must be the 10th times.

She exhaled and closed her eyes. Surprisingly exhausted. When she did open them, near her hand was a mug filled with tea. She didn’t even hear Al entering.

She picked up the mug and walked outside expecting to find Al, instead she found a body lying on the table.

A low grumbling came from the body. Alicia approached the body slowly even though every survival gene in her body screamed at her to stay back.

Before Alicia could reach the body. It moved, standing up and turned its head toward Alicia.

Alicia mug slipped from her fingers. Crashing to the floor and shattering to thousand pieces.

It was Luciana.

Her eyes were different. Lifeless. She starred vacantly at Alicia, slowly attempting to open her mouth, a soft moaning leaving the back of her throat.

Alicia knew she should move. All her instincts told she should move, but she stayed frozen, starring back at Luciana. Who kept snapping her mouth open and close.

“Alicia!” A scream jolted her awake, she whipped around brandishing her butterfly knife.

“Whoa,” Al stepped back, raising her hand in surrender.

Alicia set aside the weapon as soon as she realized it was Al and mumbled an apology that Al shrugged off.

“Another nightmare?” she asked voice laced with worry.

“Yeah. Did I fall asleep?”

“For a few minutes.” Al replied.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful next time.” Alicia promised, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Alicia, if you’re tired I can try to radio the others, you can rest.”

“I’m fine. Really.”

Al exhaled softly and nodded accepting that she won’t change Alicia’s decision. “Well if you need anything just call. I’ll be in the back with June.”

“Noted.”

As Al walked away she could hear Alicia calling Morgan and John.

She made her way to the bathroom. She checked her reflection in the mirror, and softly tore of the bandage over the gash on her forehead off. Pulling a clean bondage she covered her injury.

…………………………………………………….

Putting pressure on the gunshot in his shoulder, John dragged himself towards where the radio had fallen. He grunted at the pain as he reached it and brought it close to his lips.

“June, do you copy?” he asked, signing when he didn’t receive a reply. They were too far; June won’t get the message.

They weren’t going to be able to make it. Their attackers made sure of it. They slashed open the tires, and emptied out the gas tanks after they had shot John in the shoulder and Morgan in the leg. He still remembers his wolfish smile and crocodile eyes as he starred back at him behind his 9mm.

When he shot Morgan, he sighted the gun on John’s forehead. And pulled the trigger.

The gun was empty.

Michael laughed, a full on rich cackle, bringing his head back as if he had seen the funniest thing in the entire planet. His eyes brimmed with tears as his lips formed a huge grin.

“Leave ‘em.” Clive said, chewing gum. “They’ll bleed to death; it’s more fun that way. We’ll come back for their bodies tomorrow.”

The sound of growling near brought him back to the present. Every walker was going to be headed this way. He’s gun was empty and with his injury he wouldn’t be able to hold them off. He needed to get inside the truck; it was safer.

“John,” he heard a grunt coming from behind him where Morgan was laying. Blood spluttered from his mouth, and ran down his face.

John shushed him. He strapped the radio to his belt and with all his might stood. Ignoring his trembling legs, and the pulsing, overwhelming, pain that began to spread from him shoulder to the rest of his arm. He kept his hand clasped over the bullet wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Sweat tickled down the side of his face, he wiped it away with his uninjured shoulder.

Forcing one leg after the other he closed the short distance between him and Morgan in long strides. He climbed on the driver’s seat and closed the door just as the walker was by the trunk.

“John.” Morgan rasped.

“Save your strength.” John said settling by his side. He didn’t know what he was gonna pass out because first. Thirst, hunger, blood loss, or the bite of one of the passed.

“You should leave.” Morgan forced out. “You have to leave me. I’m not gonna make it.”

“No.” John refused. “the others will be looking for us. Alright? We just have to sit tight and wait for them.”

“They don’t know where we are.” Morgan whispered.

“I ain’t leaving. The others will find us. June will. And Alicia and Al. they’ll come for us. They’ll start to wonder where we are and they’ll look for.” He wasn’t making any sense. Not that he realized.

………………………………………

“Morgan, do you copy?” Alicia repeated. She was struggling to keep alert. She had only slept 6 hours in the two days. The human body wasn’t made to withstand this. Maybe she should take up Al on her offer. No, she can’t go back to sleep; she’ll just have another nightmare.

She heard a noise coming from the outside and decided to check it out. She picked up her gun barrel and took unsure strides all the way to the outside. There wasn’t anything outside. She walked a little around the fence searching for any walker.

James Taylor had his target on his sight, and while normally he got to kill his victims close by he didn’t mind killing someone with a sniper rifle. That was he’s specialty in the army after all.

Alicia got close to the fence and stopped, scanning the area.

As soon as he had a clear shot on his target, he aimed at her forehead, and squeezed the trigger.

………………………………………...

After she convinced herself that the sound she heard was a friction of her imagination. She was ready to turn when a weight collided with her back sending her falling face first.

The bulled that was intended for Alicia passed over them and punched into the wall.

The sniper didn’t stop at one shot.

………………………………………….

John breathed through the pain and squeezed his shoulder tighter. June will find him, he repeated to himself. They always found each other. She’ll find him. He just had to wait.

She’ll find him.

She’ll find him.

She’ll f-

He heard the hum of a car engine growing louder. It was June. She found them.

He turned to Morgan. His face was grim, blood dry on his jaw, his eyes were closed.

“Morgan, wake up. Help’s here.” He told him. Nudging him with his leg. “Morgan, wake up, buddy.”

A pair of leather boots sauntered to the truck where the two men were hiding inside. The walkers wandering around made their way towards her. Deeming her an easier meal than the two men in the truck.

She pushed her pocket knife inside the first one’s skill, pulled it back and striked the second one down quicker than the first. Returning the knife back to its place she continued her slow walk to John and Morgan.

She reached the truck and opened the door.

“June?” John whispered convinced without the shadow of a doubt that it was her. Startled at the unfamiliar face he slipped his revolver out and trained it on the woman.

“You two are in deep shit.” Alex Bready said.

………………………………………….

“Are you OK?” Al had to shout the question to be heard over the gun fire. She pulled herself up to a crouching position and helped Alicia.

“Yeah.” Alicia replied, a bit breathless and laid on the chain link fence.

“We need to get back inside.”

“How?”

“I’m working on it.”

……………………………………..

June was woken up by the gunfire, she rushed out of the room. Searching for Al and Alicia.

“Al? Alicia?” she shouted.

The truck stop was empty.

The gunfire followed a steady rhythm. It was glaringly obvious the source was from the outside. She couldn’t leave without a gun so she franticly looked around for any. Her eyes landed on Al’s duffle bag. She dashed towards it, zipped it open, and pulled out Al’s glock.

She rushed to the door and pressed it slightly open. Just enough to see what was happening in the outside.

She could see Al and Alicia taking cover behind the fence. They didn’t have a gun; they were sitting ducks. She couldn’t see the sniper, though. But she could see the direction of where the hail of bullets were being fired from.

June took a long deep breath and dashed forward while firing. Her aim wasn’t precise; it wasn’t meant to be. It was meant to make as much noise as possible, and work as a cover.

It worked.

The sniper was startled when he saw the blonde sprint towards the other two women. Refusing to waste a shot he turned his sights on the nurse. He was too late. The nurse had already taken cover.

Al had figured it out by now where the shooter was and mentally berated herself for not having a gun with her. It was obvious to her that June didn’t know where he was and she was the only one of them with clock.

June fired all the bullets. The gun was empty.

Jones Taylor too realized that June had ran of bullets and his thin lips formed a smirk.

.......................................................

Olivia and Ava shared a look. They both stepped out of their truck. Olivia walked to the back truck and picked a sniper rifle out of their arsenal. Olivia set the rifle down on the front of the truck. Looking through the scope, she zeroed in on the shooter’s head and fired.

The bullet didn’t miss.

……………………………………

Everything went quiet. Alicia could only hear her heavy breathing.

“Is it over?” she asked.

“Not sure.” Al replied her eyes scanning for the shooter. She could see the sniper rifle. She couldn’t see the sniper, though. “The rifle still there.” She told Alicia.

“Still working on a plan?”

“Uh, already did. We’re waiting this out.”

“Smart plan.” Alicia replied dryly.

“Well, I didn’t think of bringing my rifle with me when I noticed you left. If I had my rifle with me I could have gotten us out of here.”

“Thanks by the way. For saving my life.”

“Bad time to thank me, sweetheart.”

Alicia hated pet names, but with Al she didn’t mind them. Just the opposite. She shook her head, not interested in going wherever her mind was planning on going. Nightmares she could handle. Emotions, not so much.

“The sniper hasn’t moved in a while.” Al declared.

“That’s ‘cause he’s dead.” Olivia spoke from behind the fence, startling Alicia and Al.

…………………………………

Alicia was against opening the door for two armed women. But June and Al had leaped for the lock as soon as the leader, Alicia guessed, disclosed that they had John and Morgan at their camp.

“Al.” the leader, said as soon as the gate was opened. “Long time no see.”

“How do you know Al’s name?” Alicia demanded, a feeling of protoctivness taking over her.

_Al, I know your name. Matter of fact I know all your names._

“She’s the one that kidnapped me.” Al was the one that replied. She didn’t remember everything but she did recall being in a camp. There was another woman there, Alex? Maybe. She felt another headache coming up.

Alicia leaped towards Olivia. And threw a punch.

Olivia spit blood, and brought the back of her hand to wipe the rest. “Kidnaped is a strong word.” Olivia said. “What about you promise to leave?”

“My promise?” Al mumbled, rubbing her temple.

“She had a concussion. She lost her memories.”

“Great.” Olivia commented. “Alex is gonna love this.”

Al breathed a sigh of relief. Her memories of that day were coming back.

“It isn’t safe here.” Ava said. Her eyes scanning the area around them. “We can discuss this back at the camp. It’s safer.”

Alicia hesitated. This could be a trap. Did they have another choice, though? She looked to June and Al and could tell they were thinking the same thing.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and as if reading her mind she said, “You’re friend, Morgan is seriously hurt. He probably won’t make it, the sooner we get there the more chance you have to say goodbye.”

“Alicia,” June called. “If there’s a slight chance Morgan and john are there-”

Alicia nodded. “Fine.”


	4. New encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia, Al, and June are taken to the camp where they meet the campers and check up on John and Morgan, meanwhile the campers get ready for a battle.

Charlie slipped inside the warehouse through the window, and walked past the plane, her back arched, taking short steps to the back door. She knew Salazar was out. They had waited until he left to break in, instinctively, though she found herself walking as quietly as possible. She opened the door, letting Victor, Sarah and Wendell in.

“Good job,” Victor said.

“I told you I can do it.”

“We never doubted you for a second, kid.” Sarah assured, a soft smile playing on her lips. “Now what?” she asked victor. He was the one that came with the plan, so naturally she expected him to be able to manage his rubbery scheme.

“Clear the way for the plane.” He told them, leading the way to the plane, he took the pilot seat, while Sarah and Charlie went to open the chain link fence.

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Victor stated, putting on the headset.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Salazar had arrived. The soldier was parking his truck by the front gate, he stepped out, quickly dispatched of two dead that didn’t fall into his trap with a pocket knife, wiped it from blood and returned it his pouch. He unlocked the gate and stopped mid step. There was a faint humming coming from the inside. Just then Skidmark began meowing, protesting his hunger and tuned down the strange noise.

Salazar carefully entered the warehouse, signaling for Skidmark to be silent. He set the back pack slung over his shoulder on the ground. He debated leaving the gate open as an exit strategy, but then locked it. Deciding that it was better to assure that no dead will enter. One threat is enough. Maybe back in his young days, he’ll welcome the challenge. But now, he’ll play it safe.

* * *

Victor drove the plane out passed the opened entrance. Sarah and Charlie standing on either side. The wheels gradually lifted off the floor.

“Get in.” he shouted to the others, as soon as the plane was outside the warehouse.

The sound grew louder, as Salazar followed its source. It was familiar. He had heard it a thousand times before, but what was it?

He marched passed the stocks, to where he hid his shotgun. He found it a few days ago in a ditched car. He hadn’t used it, since it was only useful against humans. It finally clicked; the soft humming was caused by the plane’s engine. Whoever sneaked in was stealing his plane.

Victor!

He became agitated, walking faster to the source of the noise. From where he stood he could see Victor sitting in the pilot seat. The plane had already been driven out of the warehouse. A woman and a girl he didn’t recognize were standing by the entrance.

“Oh no.” Victor breathed out at the sight of Salazar armed with a shotgun. Their eyes met. And a flicker of anger passed by the soldier’s eyes. Realizing he wouldn’t be able to shoot at Victor from where he stood.

He raised the shotgun towards Sarah and Charlie, and squeezed the trigger.

“Get in.” Victor shouted, again. The shot missed. Sarah and Charlie ducking for cover inside the plane.

Salazar kept on shooting as the plane elevated in the air. Their gazes locked once again and Victor could see the fire raging in the other man’s eyes. He seemed different and yet the same at the exact same time, but one thing for sure; Daniel Salazar was still a man you didn’t want to cross.

Once on the air. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

“Not that I’m against stealing shit we want.” Sarah stated, brushing debris from her jeans. “But couldn’t we just ask? Really, really nice?”

Victor laughed. “Oh trust me. This is easier.” he laughed harder. “And fun.”

* * *

Doctor Helena Lorenz changed the bandages around Morgan’s wound for the second time, while keeping an eye on Pattie, who as everyone began referring to her, her intern. Pattie took longer than her, and by the time she finished Helena was gathering their medical supplies and returning them to the shelves on the far left corner of the tent.

It was vital in their community that people that held important roles thought others, preferably teenagers. Which is why Pattie knew how to remove a bullet and sew the entry close at 17 years old. She was 15 when she volunteered to help Helena; it took her two years to learn what Helena learnt in 7 years.

She was a quick learner, and an adequate replacement for the doctor if something was to befall her. Or if was necessary for Helena to leave their camp. Pattie would stay behind and take care of the injured.

By now, Helena trusted the teenager to take more responsibility around the infirmary, so it was normal for Pattie to be seen operating or checking in on people on her own. She still worried though, so she kept an eye on the teenager whenever she could.

While watching the teen, her gaze dropped to John. His right wrist was handcuffed to the bedpost. If Helena had a choice in the matter, she would remove them. Sadly, they were mandatory around the camp. And as much as she found them dehumanizing and atrocious, she understood their necessity in the world they’re living in, she also couldn’t go against Alex’s orders. Her compliance wasn’t out of fear though, but more out of respect.

“His fever is going down.” Pattie announced pulling her out of her thoughts. She was standing in front of Helena, her medical bag slung on her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow when she didn’t receive a reply.

“Uh, yes. That’s good.” Helena murmured, avoiding the young girl’s gaze. “I’ll stay. Make sure they are doing alright.”

“Oh, I don’t mind staying with them.” Pattie suggested. Helena had never allowed her to stay with patients on her own. She figured that after she had finished 2 years she’ll be permitted to supervise patients.

“That won’t be necessary.” Helena immediately shut the suggestion down. Pattie tried to conceal her disappointment, but after two years of watching her work, Helena could easily notice the signs that others were blind to.

Pattie nodded her understanding and turned to exit the tent. A part of Helena shouted at her to reach out to the teenager and explain her actions. Before she could speak, Pattie was gone, leaving Helena with a swirl of guilt.

A movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her attention back to her patient. Morgan groaned softly, moving his hand to his injury, but thankfully not touching it. He’s eyes fluttered open, he was strangely calm as he took in his surroundings.

In the blink of an eye, he moved to stand, and fell face first of the floor, his handcuffed wrist pulling him back.

“Shit,” Helena cursed rushing to his side. Blood began seeping through his shirt. She turned him to find him past out.

* * *

The enormous gate creaked loudly as it opened. Two armed men regarded the truck as it advanced inside the camp and once again the gate closed.

Al starred at the familiar sight as she exited the car followed by the rest of the women.

“This way.” Olivia said, gesturing with her head to a tent not far off from them.

“Where’s Alex?” Al blurted, her eyes scanning the people around them.

Olivia smirked. “You remember now?”

Al glared at her. “Bits and pieces.”

“That’s better than nothing, I guess.” Olivia nodded, stopping at the entrance. “I think it would be better if you go in alone.”

“We’ll wait here.” Ava assured.

June was the first to step in, anxious to check in on John, her eyes darted around in search of him. It wasn’t hard to find him, he was unconscious on a makeshift bed. A blonde woman, a doctor by the looks of her wear, was checking on him. The blonde stood as soon as she saw June.

“You must be June.” The doctor said, offering her hand. “Doctor Lorenz, you may call me Helena.”

June nodded absentmindedly, her eyes set on John.

“What happened?”

Helena glanced at John. “He was shot. It didn’t hit anything major. He’ll be fine.”

“What about Morgan?” Alicia asked approaching him.

Helena hesitated. “He was shot twice. When he was brought here, he already lost too much blood.”

“How long does he have?” Al asked softly.

“I can’t tell you that. I’m sorry.”

"What's with the handcuffs?" Alicia asked.

"Standard protocol for all injured or at risk of dying." Helena replied.

"Can't you take it off of him?" Al wondered.

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Alex's the only one with the keys.

“Can I have a moment with him? Alone?” June request, her hand clutching John’s.

Helena took a moment to contemplate her replay. “Just a few seconds. I need to keep an eye on them in case they need medical attention.”

“June’s a nurse.” Al said. “She can handle it.”

“Oh,” Helena breathed out, “Alright then, I’ll go check out my other patients. You can stay with him as long as you need to.” She exited the tent and came face to face with Olivia.

“The hell happened to your face?” she asked with a grimace.

Olivia glanced at Alicia and smirked. “Would you believe me if I said I fell?”

Helena glared at her. “No. C’mon, I’m already headed to the infirmary; I’ll check you up there.”

Olivia sighed.

* * *

“How’s he doing?” Alex asked her wife as she entered their room. She’d been checking in on him every hour or so. Ashley, on the other hand refused to leave his side, if Alex was a betting woman, she’ll bet that she didn’t sleep a wink all night. Not that Alex did, but then it’ll come as a great shocker to hear that anyone in the camp has slept.

“Better.” Ashley replied. Rubbing her son’s forehead. “He’s been having nightmares the entire night.” 

Alex nodded in understanding and came to sit on the bed next to Ashley. The blonde immediately rested her head on Alex’s lap, seeking comfort and maybe something a bit familiar.

“I’m curious about how they could have left the camp without being seen.”

Ashley sighed. “Does it matter? Max and Anne are still missing.”

“I guess it doesn’t.”

“They have him, don’t they?”

“I think so. Won’t be sure until Keith is back though.” She shrugged. “It’s better than him wandering the streets on his own.”

“What?” Ashley asked jumping from her position.

“Would you prefer he comes face to face with the dead? Because that’s the only thing waiting for him behind that fence.”

Ashley gasped at the implication. “I want him home!”

Alex sighed, regretting her words. “I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. C’mere.” She gestured at her lap and Ashley complied resting her head once again on her lap.

* * *

Alicia starred at the well-armed guards watching over the gate. They didn’t seem to notice her gaze on them or simply didn’t care.

The air was thick around them, as if death lay doormat.

The guards may not have been able to feel Alicia’s gaze on them, but she could feel the eyes of every person inside the camp on her, they all seemed curious about them and surprisingly not scared, but one pair of eyes was more apparent than the others. She raised her chin towards the building. And there it was. A brunette with short hair starred at her, they held eye contact for a moment, until the brunette moved her gaze to the left, promoting Alicia to look there.

A man was pushing a gurney with a covered body on it towards a van. Alicia immediately returned her gaze to the brunette, but she was already gone. She turned her attention to Al, the taller woman was staring at the same thing she was.

“Alex?” Alicia guessed.

Al nodded. “She’s more pissed, though.”

“Her kids are missing.” Ava revealed.

**_One day ago._ **

_Al’s eyes fluttered open, her gaze skimmed around her. Trying to remember where she was, the room she was in was simple, with a bed, a desk and shelving unit filled with books. The last place anyone would place their prisoner. She jumped to her feet from the bed she was placed in and rushed to the door. She turn the handle, but the door didn’t budge. She tried again and again._

_With a grunt, she sighed and slumped back on bed, causing it to creek loudly. They could have killed her if they wanted but they didn’t. They wanted something, but what? What could Al offer them? She looked around her again. Her camera and duffle bag were nowhere to be seen. Was that what they were after?_

_The door was opened and a brunette stepped in. she had short hair that almost reached her shoulders._

_She had a navy shirt on with a leather jacket and jeans, she was also clean. Most of the survivors Al met were always dirty, clothes smeared with blood splatter. But the woman in front of her seemed spotless._

_“You’re awake.” the woman spoke, “I’m Alex.”_

_“I’m-”_

_“Al.” Alex finished the sentence, “we’ve been picking up on your radio shatter since you got here.”_

_Al raised both eyebrows in confusion. Creepy much. “Why didn’t you just talk to us?”_

_“We first needed to establish if you were any threat, after we found out you were just plain stupid. We reached out.”_

_Al narrowed her eyes at the insult, but refrained from commenting on it. Pissing off your kidnapper is always a horrible idea. “Kidnapping me was reaching out?” she heard herself ask._

_“I didn’t plan on that; you found schematics that we needed and I doubt you would have handed them over if we asked nicely. Not to mention the videotape which had to be deleted.”_

_“Schematics?” she asked, then it dawned on her. The transparent cards she found on the armor of the dead man that attacked her._

_“Why are they so important?” barely keeping her joy hidden. She was right. There was a story here._

_“That’s need to know.”_

_Al huffed. “Where are Logan’s people?” she asked instead._

_“Dead.” she replied simply. “And if you don’t leave, you’ll suffer the same fate.”_

_“Are you threatening me?”_

_“No. I’m warning you.” Alex’s shoulders sagged, but her expressing remained calm. “I warned Logan and his people too. But they wouldn’t listen.”_

_“Why? Why is this place so dangerous?”_

_“That’s need to know.” she repeated._

_Al gaped at her. “We can’t leave; we crashed our only way out.” Al said in a manner of fact._

_“I know. We already set a truck for you. With enough fuel to last you the entire trip. I’ll send someone with you to make sure you leave.”_

_“Why do you care if we leave or stay?”_

_Alex sighed. “I’ve seen others passing by, I didn’t warn them and they all died. I don’t want any more blood on my hands.” She surprised herself by telling the truth._

_“If this place is that dangerous why don’t you guys leave?”_

_For a split second, a flash of anger and guilt passed her eyes. “We can’t. People I care about are counting on me.” Again with the truth._

_There was a knock halting their conversation. Laurie Salts stepped in, she had a plate in her hands. Bacon with two eggs on the side and a coffee mug. Al didn’t remember the last time she had bacon or eggs let alone coffee. She’s had to survive on canned food since the start of the end of the world._

_And these people have been having coffee for breakfast._

_“I see your awake.” the blonde observed with a warm smile. “Sorry for tasing you. I brought you breakfast.” she placed the plate on the desk, and turned back to Al. “I’m Laurie.”_

_“I’d say nice to meet you, but you know.” she half shrugged._

_Laurie chuckled. “No worries.” she diverted her attention to Alex. “So I presume Alex told you about the truck.”_

_Al nodded._

_“I’ll inform Isabella to get ready ,then.”_

_“No.” the words were out of Al’s mouth before she could stop them._

_“No?” Alex growled the question, and balled her hand. She relaxed them when Laurie reached a hand to her shoulder. “What do you mean, no?” she softened her tone._

_“I mean I have conditions if you want us to leave.” Al said hoping she didn’t cross the line._

_Alex balked. “Fine.” she let out through gritted teeth. “What do you want?”_

_“My camera,” she replied with a grin and a glint of amusement in her eyes. “And your story.”_

_“My story?” Alex barked a laugh. “No chance in hell.”_

_“It’s the only way I’ll ask the others to leave.”_

_“And what if you tell your friends about this place and they decide to stay? You guys crashed a plane to help a bunch of strangers.”_

_“Crash landed.” Al defended. “And I’ve already lost a friend. I’m not losing another one.”_

_Alex starred at her as if she could see if she was telling the truth. Eventually she nodded, muttering, “Fine.”_

* * *

_Alex handed her the duffle bag and regarded her as she opened it. As expected the transparent cards were gone, and the tape she filmed was erased. But her other things were left undisturbed._

_She pulled out her camera and rested her duffle bag on the bed, she pointed her camera at Alex and her lips formed a smile of their own volition._

_“What’s your name? Where you from and what’s your story?” she asked automatically._

_Alex kept her eyes narrowed and an unreadable expression passed by her eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it came._

_“Finish off your breakfast. Then meet me outside.” Alex tilted her head to the door, and exited leaving the door open. A solemn nod from her and the guard at the door dispersed._

_Al starred at the opened door, not sure what to do. Her captor just allowed her to leave. Or was she only allowed outside her room? She diverted her attention from the door to the steaming hot coffee on her desk and bit her bottom lip. It’s coffee. Hot black coffee._

_She brought the mug to her lips and took a deep breath. Its aroma burned her nostrils and she closed her eyes enjoying its refreshing scent. She took a sip, and her eyes bulged. It had sugar in it, it was different than she remembered. She gulped down the entire mug and rested it on the desk._

_She forked the eggs on her plate and closed her lips around the bite. It tasted magical, well cooked with added seasoning and herbs. She polished off the plate as fast as humanly possible and left the room._

_Passing the room’s threshold, two other doors were on the left while the staircase was on her right. She took the staircase to the outside and realized the building she was leaving was much simpler than the one that was in front of her. It was a factory. It consisted of three large parts, its walls were beginning to rust and the edge were starting to crumble. Soon enough the factory will fall._

_Al diverted her gaze from the building to the large tent surrounded by a dozen other tents. They all seemed handmade; the fabric formed of multiple rags sewn together. The wooden poles that held the tent upright were kept together by rope._

_The large tent had an opening which allowed Al to see Alex standing over a table. Other men and women stood by her side nodding each time she finished a sentence. Alex raised her eyes from the table and found Al’s. She said something to her companions and they all looked at Al and then exited, dispersing in every direction._

_Alex was last to leave, she strode to Al and stopped in front of her._

_“What the hell is your story?” Al muttered, turning on her camera._

_Alex’s lip curled into an amused smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “My name is Alex Bready, and I am the leader of the campers.” She looked at her then back at the factory. “Come on, I’ll give you a tour.” Alex offered as she led her to the entrance of the factory._

* * *

Andrew Rows has been present multiple times that Doctor Lorenz handled a dead body he even precipitated in many burials. But since that attack doctor Lorenz found herself swarmed with patients which lead to him having to take more responsibilities around the camp, such as checking for pulse and handling the bodies before they turn. It was one thing watching Doctor Lorenz do it, and an entirely different thing having to do it yourself.

He loaded the dead body in the van and slammed the back door with much more force than necessary.

“How many today?” he heard Alex from behind him ask.

“3,” he replied simply, without turning and heard her footsteps as she walked away.

He woke up this morning wondering if today was the day he’ll finally snap. But now he realized that what he was feeling was nothing compared to what Alex, who thinks this is her fault, is feeling.

“Alex?” he called after her. “You OK?”

She nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry about me.” She replied distractedly.

Alex didn’t know what to make off Alicia after their little staring contest. The young woman was definitely a force to be reckoned with and it’ll be a great mistake messing with her, but she couldn’t spare a moment of her time thinking about Alicia. She had enough on her plate.

She was about to head to where John and Morgan where being treated, certain that she’ll find the group by their friends’ bedside, when she noticed Olivia headed her way, with a bandaged nose.

Noticing where Alex was staring, Olivia smiled. “It ain’t broken.” She assured. “You can relax.”

“It’s still bandaged.”

“You know how Helena gets.”

Of course she does. She spends the entire day after a resource run hiding from her.

“Where are they?”

“The nurse is with the two injured men.” She nodded in the direction of the tent. “Al and Alicia are helping with the food distribution.”

“Good; they are out of the way. Can’t have them coming in the middle of everything.”

“Al suffered a concussion.” Olivia revealed. “She lost her memories of the camp. She says she remembers some things, but I don’t know how much.”

“Did she tell you where Isabella is?”

“No. I didn’t have time to ask. You know how dangerous keeping them here, though.” Olivia stood in front of her, holding her gaze. “And I already shot one of the outsider to get the group out. They’ll retaliate. This won’t end well, Alex.”

“I’m well aware. I’ll handle it tonight.”

Olivia’s eyes grew wide, she starred at her in shock. “It was one thing attacking them yesterday, but now that they have _both_ Anne and Max.”

“I don’t need you telling me the obvious.” She snapped, walking towards the designated food place.

“Sorry,” Olivia mumbled, releasing that this was an off limit subject. Alex has always been overprotective of her kids, having them taken was probably destroying her every second they aren’t within her sights.

“How is everyone dealing with the food shortage?” Changing the subject completely.

Olivia didn’t like the abrupt change of the subject, with a sigh, she replied, “Not well, but they’re accepting it, since the orders came from you; they trust you.”

“Even the families of the dead?”

“Yes, they know it wasn’t your fault. We all do.”

Alex shook her head. “I already had this conversation with Ashley. No need for a repetition.”

“Alex!” A high pitched voice that could only belong to Felicity cut her off. The eight year old girl sprinted towards Alex, her mother on her tail.

“Alex,” Felicity shouted again as she reached Alex and stretched her arms, indicting to Alex that she wanted to be picked up. Obediently, Alex held her up. She owed her that much.

“Alex, have you seen the new comers? Come see them.” She said all in one breathe. Reaching over Alex’s shoulder to point at the campers gathered up to eat. In the middle Al and Alicia stood helping with Gwen.

“That’s a great idea, Felicity.” Olivia cut in. “Alex should go sit with the others and meet the new comers.” She said earning her a glare from Alex.

“I’m so sorry, Alex.” Felicity’s mother apologized, gasping for breath.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex waved her off and turned her attention back to the little girl in her arms. “How about you go back to your table with your mother and I’ll meet you there in a little while.” Alex suggested setting the girl down. Felicity nodded and ran to her mother’s arms.

“Set up a meeting after dinner, Keith and the others should be here by then, we’ll come up with a plan now. No more waiting.” Alex ordered, watching as Felicity and her mom went to the others.

“When it’s over, are we gonna stay here?” Olivia asked.

“No. there’s too much death.” Alex replied.

* * *

Alicia wondered how the hell she ended up distributing food around the camp.

She knew why of course, when they were asked by Ava if they’ll help, Al’s eyes immediately lit up and she agreed. If Alicia had to guess, Al would take this opportunity to meet new people and interview them.

Weirdly enough, she didn’t mind. It gave her the opening to observe the group in their element, and even hold conversations with them.

The first person that spoke to her was Gwendolyn. Gwen, for short, she was the camp’s chef. Gwen was surprised the first time she laid eyes on her, but then it morphed to an exited smile, as she handed them the food bowls.

Once out of earshot, Ava warned her not to be alone with Gwen, unless she was in for endless conversation.

Alicia wanted to tell her that it wouldn’t be possible since she wouldn’t be staying here long enough for it to happen, but opted for keeping her mouth shut not keen on starting a conversation with anyone. The second person that speaks to her was an 8-year-old girl with wide eyes, and when Alicia handed the girl her plate she took off running and a woman Alicia could only guess was her mother followed.

“Hi,” Al said walking up to her. “I’m sorry for getting you into this.”

“Don’t be it gave me a chance to watch the campers and you got your interviews.”

“Yeah,” Al mumbled, and Alicia was quick to pick up the disappointed tone in the older woman voice.

“What?”

“I don’t have my camera, so I didn’t get to film anything. It’s weird, this feeling. I’m so used to having my camera with me all time.” Alicia was about to tell her that it was a good thing, this way she won’t be risking her life for a useless story, but then she saw the dejected look on the taller women’s face, and drew up short.

“I’m sure we’ll find it.” She said instead. “If not, we can always look for another one.”

“ _We_?”

“Yeah, _we_ ,” she said more to herself. “We’re a family now.”

Al grinned and Alicia realized at that moment that Al’s smile was the most beautiful thing she ever witnessed and decided then and there that she’ll do everything in her power to see Al smiling again.

* * *

June was staring blankly at John face, she was lying next to him, holding his hand. Truth to her word. Helena had left her to tend to John and Morgan only dropping once to show her the locations of the medical supplies. Morgan was completely out of it while John stirred once or twice every have an hour. Just as he was doing now.

His eyelids slowly opened. June’s concerned face was the first thing he saw. His lips parted, but no words came out. His throat too dry. He closes his mouth, swallows and tries again only to fail. June must understand what his trying to do because she lets go of his hand and jumps of the bed. She dashes to her backpack and pulls a water bottle. She’s by his side the next second, helping him drink.

“Easy, easy,” she says when he tries to chug it all down.

“Give me a second to call the others I’ll be right back.” She assured, letting the empty water bottle drop to the floor.

She rushed out of the tent, searching for the others. She quickly found them by the various tables, where the camper ate, chatting idly. Al and Alicia were frozen, standing too close to each other.

“Al, Alicia.” she called. They immediately turned, both taking a step back.

“John’s awake.” She revealed.

* * *

Upon hearing the nurse bellow that John was awake. Alex found herself staring at John as he coughed up the drink he was handed by Helena in a bowl. He pushed it away from his mouth only to have it pushed back by the doctor not releasing it until he emptied it.

"Can you now remove the cuffs?" June asked.

Alex looked up at Helena in silent question and at her nod, retrieved her keys, and unlock the handcuffs releasing John's hand.

“What happened John?” Alicia asked, glancing at June. The nurse was sitting next to him, holding his hand.

“I...I remember leavin’ the truck stop with Morgan, someone shoot at the truck and we crashed. We didn’t have enough bullets. They were on us in a matter of seconds.” His gaze turned to Morgan. “Is he gonna make it?”

“I can’t tell you that, I’m sorry.”

The loud creaking signal the opening of the gate. Alex sighed, and turned to Olivia.

“Stay with John, see if he remembers anything useful,” she ordered marching outside the tent.

Half a dozen men and women rode their horses inside, followed by their dogs. Compared to the rest of the campers, the riders had dirt and sweat that stuck to their faces like second skin, coupled with exhaustion and fatigue radiating of them.

Keith, their leader was the first to step of his horse, he held Alex’s gaze as he walks in her direction. He set all his attention on her leaving himself open for an attack from behind, two small arms held onto him tight forcing him to stop. He know the arms belonged to his daughter, felicity, and refusing to break her hold on him he turned and embraced the 8 year old, he's wife who was always following their daughter, was behind them, she stopped before she reached them, eyes wide, scanning him from head to toe for any injuries before she threw herself in his arms.

What followed was the families of the riders all gathered their loved ones in their arms, as much as happy as much as she was happy for the safe return of most of her people it didn’t change a thing. She still lost a lot of people and as for the rest, she wouldn’t be sure if they were going to make it.

“Anything new?”

Keith was silent for a moment.

“I know Keith. Just tell me if his there.”

“He is. We saw Isabella take him inside."

"You sure it was Isabella?"

"Certain. Will get him back. Both of them. You have my word."

“Tonight,” Alex assured.

Keith was shocked for a few seconds before he nodded.

“You got it. If it doesn’t end well I need to make sure--,"

“Felicity and her mom will long be gone by then.”

“You thought this through.” He deduced.

“I had a lot of time on my hands.”

He nodded bringing up his backpack “I found something where Max’s trace disappeared.” He produced a camera and it was Alex’s turn to be shocked. “Do you recognize it?

“I do.” She replied, taking the camera from him. “Go to your family and rest. We’ll meet here after dinner.”

“You do the same.” He advised softly.

* * *

Alex headed to her room after her talk with Keith, it had nothing to do with what he said and more about Ashley needing her. She rapped her knuckles softly on the door, not wanting to startle her wife.

“Come in,” She heard a mumble from behind the door, so she slowly opened the door and stepped in.

Dylan was still asleep, his fragile body not taking much of the bed, leaving plenty of space for Ashley to huddle up at the foot of the bed, her face brightened a notch, not expecting Alex to be the at the door.

Wordlessly, Alex joined her, careful not to disturb their son.

“I heard the gate open,” Ashley said, her back to Alex’s front.

Alex nodded. “Keith’s back with the riders.”

Ashley immediately turned to face her. “Any news?”

“They have him. Keith’s sure he saw them bring him in. But don’t worry he’ll be back in your arms soon. I promise.”

Ashley burrowed her face in Alex’s chest seeking comfort, which elicited a soft groan from Alex and a wince, prompting Ashley to look up.

“How’s your shoulder? Did you have Helena check it out?”

“No,” Alex whispered. “I was busy today and I’m pretty sure Helena’s got her hands full with people dying.”

“You got stabbed!” Ashley snapped. “It could get infected, would you please take this seriously.”

“I am. I’ll see Helena tonight, Ok?”

Ashley sighed. “I’d very much appreciate it if you’d take your injuries seriously.”

“I’ll try.”

* * *

Al and Alicia were offered a tent, where they spent the rest of the day. The two women enjoyed the quiet, neither one feeling the urge to speak. Dinner came and went With Felicity bringing them each a plate, none of them touched it, not able to eat anything so the plates were left by the bedside table undisturbed.

“You gotta eat,” Alex said announcing her presence and startling the two women.

“My camera,” Al jumped from her chair. Snatching her most valuable item from Alex’s hand.

“You’re lucky Keith found it.”

“Keith?” Alicia asked.

“Felicity’s father,” Al replied, “the Babbling girl,” she added when it was obvious to her that Alicia didn’t remember her. “She said something about her father leaving to search for something."

Alex nodded, not surprised that Al managed to get informations about Keith’s Family. “How John doing?”

“Helena says he’ll be able to walk soon.” Alicia replied.

“That’s good news. Will be leaving before Sunset so rest up.”

“Where?” Alicia asked.

“Doesn’t matter, we’re campers; we go were the road leads. You welcome to come with us for as long as it takes for John to get better.”

“We will.” Al blurted, causing Alicia to whip around, and look askance at her.

“Alright.” Alex merely raising an eyebrow at Alicia’s reaction. She found it ironic that the young women would be shocked at Al’s decision when it was obvious. Al would always follow a story, and the scavengers can give Al that. For a while that is.

“What about John? Will he be alright to be moved so soon?” it was Al that asked, surprising Alex.

Alex hadn’t expected Al to care about John’s state, she seemed like a lone wolf. Maybe she was wrong about her. She tilted her head as she replied, “don’t worry. This isn’t our first time traveling with an injured person.”

* * *

Helena retreated to her tent, eager to wipe her hands from blood and change to a clean set of clothes.

Her plan took a major step back at the sight of Alex lying on her bed, her eyes closed, unaware of her presence. Or maybe she was and didn’t want to acknowledge her. Helena narrowed her eyes, since the attack, Alex only spoke to her to tell her bad news.

“Is everything alright?”

Alex opened her eyes. “As far as I know, yes. I got hurt from the attack, someone run my shoulder through with a knife, it’s just a scratch really.”

Helena gaped at her for a moment. Then, she began looking around the tent, searching for something.

“What’re you looking for?”

“The person that’s holding you at gunpoint to get you checked out.” Helena teased. Since she met Alex, it always took a lot of effort on her part to get the leader to agree to see her. Having her here of her own volition was peculiar.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” She mocked.

Helena allowed a small smile to show. This was nice, it was different from the gore and bloodshed she witnessed this passed days. She needed a break, she easily concluded. Maybe after this was done, she’ll take one. Andrew and Pattie have everything under control, so why not?

“Alright, let me wash my hands real quick and I’ll be with you.”

“No need to rush, Take your time.” which, to Helena it translated to 'I’ll take as much seconds as I can get with you not touching me.'

She smirked as she poured water to a wooden bucket and thoroughly cleaned her hands. Alex took the time to remove her leather jacket. 

Wiping her hands, Helena turned and gasped. “Alex! That’s not just a scratch.”

“It’s fine, OK. It barely hurts and doesn’t interfere with my movements. I already cleaned it and bandaged it.”

Helena shook her head and clenched her fists. “God dammit, Alex.” She breathed out. She pulled out her suture kit and went to work.

“You had other things on your mind.” Alex offered a weak excuse and they both knew it.

Helena sighed, reigning in her temper. “You have no idea how bad this could have been, Alex. No idea. People outside count on you to make the best decision possible and this,” she pointed at Alex’s shoulder, “was the wrong one.”

“I know,” Alex whispered, avoiding eye contact. She felt like a kid getting scolded for skipping school.

“You can’t keep doing this, Alex. Your health should be your first responsibility.”

“I’ll try. That’s all I can offer right now.”

“That’s all I ask.” She sets everything back. “All done.” She announces.

Alex nodes and slips on her jacket. “We’re meeting in a few minutes. I trust Olivia informed you?”

“She did. I’ll be there in a moment, I need to handle a few things here.”

* * *

Keith gaped at the schematics he was handed by Alex. “How the hell did you get this?” he asked. He appeared much more different than earlier. For one, he had taken a shower, he smelled of raspberry instead of Vetiver, wet leaves and dirt.

“I’ll catch you up later,” Olivia mumbled from her seat at the couch. She was the only sitting. Helena, Keith and Alex were gathered around the table.

“This is where they’ll be keeping Anne and Max. We’ll get in through here. I won’t attack them until my kids are out of there.”

Keith nodded. “We’ll have to come up with a plan to go in quietly. No sense in making noise on the way. One guard at the wrong place and the wrong time and it’s all over.”

“Keith’s right.” Helena quipped.

“Well any ideas?” Alex asked. Helena bit the inside of lip, a movement Alex knows all too well. “What is it Helena?”

“Andrew and I were working on a sleeping gas.” She announced. 

“Sleeping gas?” Olivia questioned.

“If we release the sleeping gas in the air vent, we’ll knock everyone out.” Keith supplied.

“No.” Helena said. “We don’t know the side effects. We haven’t tested it yet.”

“Why d’you make it in the first place? Seems like a waste of time.” Olivia said with a shrug.

“Well, it isn’t. I can’t keep operating on people while they’re awake.” the reply was meant for Olivia but Helena looked up at Alex, pleading for understanding. She had broken a rule; the use of any kind chemicals was not allowed unless you had the permission of Alex. Which she didn’t.

Alex didn’t say a word, keeping her equanimity, causing Helena to bite her lip once again.

“Whatever the side effects are, it’s our only choice.” Keith pressed.

“Anne and Max are still inside, are you really willing to make that gamble?” Helena argued.

“Will it kill them?” Alex finally spoke, and it was the last thing Helena expected to hear.

* * *

Alicia couldn’t tell what time it is only that it was late at night, and she couldn’t sleep. Al seemed to sleep just fine, with her entire body under two blankets. Alicia finally relented and exited their tent. Deciding that a walk at night might clear her head.

The guards was scarce at night. None of them paid her any mind as she strolled around the camp, no specific direction at mind.

The camp was dead silent, the tents pitch black except for one. Curiosity getting the best of her, she made her way towards it.

She could hear muffled voice from behind the tent, that grew louder and louder as she approached. A small tear on the tent allowed Alicia to see the inside.

They were quiet for a moment before Helena cut through the silence.

“What?”

Alex sighed. “Will it kill them?”

“I—I don’t think so.”

“Ok, then. Whatever the side effect we can deal with them.”

“I can’t.” interrupted Ashley.

“How much have you heard?” Alex asked.

“Long enough. Figure out another plan.” Ashley demanded, before stepping out.

“We changin’ the plan?” Olivia wondered.

“No.” Alex immediately replied.

Helena huffed. “Even if using the sleeping gas was safe. We don’t have enough for an entire military compound.”

“We have until tomorrow at 5. Can you make enough if you had help?”

“Maybe,” she shrugged. “I don’t know.”

Alex nodded. “Ok. All of you are gonna help Helena. Keith and I we’ll formulate an in and out plan, if things go south.”

As they began to take their leave, Alex called Helena for a word. The doctor’s heart began to beat uncontrollably. Breaking a rule was grounds for exile. She wouldn’t be missed, Pattie was ready to take over, and she didn’t have any family.

Alex sat, head bowed, and slowly raised her eyes to meet Helena’s. The doctor saw hurt laced with confusion instead of the anger she expected. She bit the inside of her lip harder and tasted silver.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Alex merely asked, fueling the guilt that Helena felt.

Helena stood, frozen, unable to form a word let alone a sentence. Fair of losing the only person she ever considered family overtaking her.

“I would have Okayed it.” Alex says and it’s like twisting the knife.

“I know.”

The brunette sighed. “I wanna be angry, but it’s really fucking hard being angry at you.”

“Alex, I—,”

“No one can know.” She stands abruptly. “No one can know I didn’t know about your little hobby.”

“But, everyo—,”

“If they ask why I was surprised tell them I only knew about the chemicals, not what they were being used for. OK?”

Helena nodded solemnly, eager to be back in Alex’s good graces again.

“If anyone finds out you broke the rules and I let you off the hook, people will riot.”

“I won’t tell anyone. I’m really sorry, Alex.”

With her back to Helena, Alex replied. “Me too.”

Alicia, having heard enough, glided past the tent to her bed.

* * *

His sight is blurred, but he can see the fence protecting camp. His brother grunting as he pushes the truck of the tree revealing tear in the fence. Next, he can see Max’s hand gesturing to follow him. He doesn’t want to, but his legs aren’t under his control; he’s just a spectator. So, he follows his older brother.

And then, they’re someplace else. Away from the camp and the protection of his moms. In the back of his mind, he realizes that it’s merely a dream, a memory of the past. Yet, his helpless as he relives the worst moments of his life.

Max hands him the shotgun he stole from their mom, and points at a deer close by. Dylan doesn’t hear what he’s saying but it’s clear what he’s supposed to do. He hesitates, and Max points feverishly at the deer. One thought is clear in his mind: they are too many dead things in the world, why add more? He shakes his head, and drops the shotgun. The noise is enough for the deer to realize it isn’t alone and dashes away.

Max stands a few feet from him, eyes wide. “Dylan, run.” His brother bellowed.

A shot was fired.

He jumped from bed, screaming.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, and a soothing voice that could only belong to his mother was heard from behind him.

They stayed that way for a few moments, Dylan, seeking comfort, and Ashley offering it freely.

“Where’s mom?” he asked softly, his round eyes gazing at her with both curiosity and fear, shattering Ashley heart. She never wanted her son to be even slightly afraid. Both she and Alex have done everything possible to keep them sheltered from what lay behind the fence.

“She’s busy, little monkey.” She replies, her thump making small circles on his cheek. “Don’t worry, we’ll be leaving early in the morning, so she’ll probably come say goodbye.” She expected another question but all she got was a curt nod. He laid upon her shoulder and closed his eyes. He shivered, prompting her to pull a blanket over his small body.

As soon as he was fast asleep she laid him on the bed, added on top of him under blanket and began packing their supplies. The morning couldn't come soon enough.


End file.
